When Doctors Collide
by Alliprince
Summary: What will happen when suddenly Doctors 9, 10 and 11 are forced to live together in the TARDIS with old and new companions? T to be safe. Characters that might appear: Rose Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, Martha Jones, Mrs. Jones, Captain Jack, Mickey, River song, and more! Read the first 4 chapters then it goes into short stories!
1. Come along Ponds!

**Chapter one**

"Come along Ponds!" The eleventh Doctor shouted happily as he took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and raced across the small forest. Amy and Rory close behind him. "We have an alien to catch!"

"But aren't you an alien? Isn't that like discrimination or something?" Rory asked slightly confused as he tried to keep up with The Doctor who stopped at his words. He turned around and almost glared at him.

"Because shut up that's why," he stated and then continued running. Amy rolled her eyes with a small shrug and continued after him, her husband close behind.

"What are we even chasing Doctor?" Amy asked irritably, her Scottish accent thicker than usual.

"No idea, that's why we're chasing it," he replied with a small laugh and pointed his sonic in front of him and came to a slow stop. He pushed the button and the green light and familiar noise filled the forest. "There!"

In some deep bushes the three travelers spotted bright blue shimmering eyes that seemed to glow with mischief.

"Hello there, what's your name?" The Doctor asked while slowly walking towards the creature.

"Bow ties are stupid!" It suddenly shouted in a sing-songy voice and took off while sticking its tongue out at The Doctor who stared after it in shock. "Can't catch me potato head!"

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted and took off running after the rude little alien. "Don't diss bow ties!"

"Ugh Doctor!" Amy complained while jogging after him. The Doctor however didn't stop running and continued to chase the rude creature, determined to knock some sense into it.

"Bow ties are cool," he quietly reassured himself as he gained on the small waist high creature which suddenly turned into a clearing, stopped running and turned around to face The Doctor who also came to a halt, his arms flailing as he tried to stop so suddenly. The Doctor had never really seen anything like it. The alien's eyes were completely blue with a darker blue where the Irises should've been. Its skin was pale but had small white sparkles all over it. The creatures' hair was long, black and came down to its elbows.

"You don't have eye brows," the alien suddenly stated in a British accent while placing a hand on its hip. "Just thought you'd like to know!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked getting a little annoyed with the rude alien. "And I do too have eye brows!"

"Not like last time!" The alien stated in a sing song-y voice. "And your hair is disgusting! You look like a girl."

"I am not a girl!" The Doctor shouted and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Who are you?"

"You're like an uncoordinated cat that bumps into everything!" It suddenly shouted and took off running once again. The Doctor determined that _it_ was actually a _she_ from the pitch of her voice. Amy and Rory finally caught up with The Doctor right as she took off running again, The Doctor close behind.

"Will we ever stop running?" Rory asked out of breath as he leaned against a tree.

"The Doctor never stops running," Amy sighed while also leaning up against a tree breathing hard. "It'd be a miracle if he ever did stop… Alright let's go."

Amy started running after The Doctor, making sure to follow the deep foot prints in the ground. The Doctor almost had her when she suddenly turned into a small cave, making him smash into a tree with a loud thud. The alien turned around and started laughing her head off.

"Stop it," The Doctor complained as he rubbed his head and she continued to laugh.

"You ran into a tree!" She finally was able to stop laughing long enough to shout. "And your feet are _huge_!"

The Doctor took a step towards her and she disappeared into the cave. He sighed and began to decide whether or not he should follow.

"Oh, of course I'm going to follow," he groaned to himself and then briskly walked into the cave.

"Doctor, oh Doctor!" She sang again leading him deeper and deeper into the cave. "Can't catch me! You're too old! And also, you're covered in mold!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked once again, trying his very best to ignore the aliens taunts. Suddenly light filled the cave and five of the little aliens were all standing around The Doctor. "Right you out number me but I'm taller than you… We have two options, rip each other to shreds _or_ try and help one another?"

"You're right," the alien he had been chasing before stated and the others nodded their heads. "You are freakishly tall."

Suddenly she lunged at him and the moment she touched him, his vision when black. Then suddenly flashed white and went black once again.

"Where am I?" He called out just as his vision was returning. He looked around the room he was in and it looked very, very familiar. That's when he realized he was back in the TARDIS. But how did he get there and could it be possible that this was just an illusion? "Amy, Rory… where are you?"

He walked around the TARIS looking over buttons and things when there was a loud popping noise and Amy appeared right next to The Doctor.

"Doctor, what's happening?" She asked worriedly as she looked around. "We're in the TARDIS… But-but how did that happen?"

"I don't know," The Doctor stated while thinking. "Something's off about this. Something is different… but what am I missing?"

The Doctor paced back and forth, trying to figure this out when Amy heard an unfamiliar voice echo through the TARDIS

"Donna?" It called causing The Doctor to stop pacing and slowly look to where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a man wearing a pin striped suit came out of one of the hallways. "Donna-… what?"

"Doctor who's that?" Amy asked while tugging on The Doctors sleeve. The strange man took a step towards them, his mouth open in disbelief.

"What?" He asked again completely confused.

"Doctor…" Amy whispered and the man looked at her with surprise, and then looked at The Doctor in horror.

"What…" He stated, his mouth hanging open.

"Er, yes hello," The Doctor smiled and took a small step towards the man, dragging Amy behind him. "I'm The Doctor… and so are you."

"Oh, don't tell me I left the shields down again," The tenth Doctor groaned in misery.

"No, I don't think you left the shields down," Eleven stated while thinking. That was when The tenth Doctor gasped.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He suddenly shouted and raced around the control panel. "If we don't send me back to my TARDIS we'll blow a hole in the universe about the size of North Korea! And we're not supposed to cross our own timelines! This is very bad."

"Doctor who is that?" Amy asked quietly, her eyes wide while she watched the strange man rush around pushing buttons.

"He's me," Eleven sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"It's not doing anything!" The Tenth Doctor groaned as he poked and pulled at buttons and levers.

"What do you mean you?" Amy asked while glanced at The Eleventh Doctor who was watching himself run around the place like mad, pushing buttons and pulling levers frantically.

"Somehow I've crossed my own timeline… only I have no memory of any of this," he stated.

"So that used to be you?" Amy asked and when The Doctor nodded his head she smiled. "You used to have great hair…"

"Here hold this!" Ten suddenly told Amy while grabbing her hand and made her hold down a button.

"Ugh, why?" She asked as she watched him press down about thirty different things.

"Because by holding down that button it triggers the Manipulator to start vibrating and sending singles up and out to the Calculator which will cause the TARDIS to start the Conductor—" The Tenth Doctor started to explain quickly until Eleven came up and placed a hand over his mouth.

"It starts to separate the two TARDIS'S. Well no it doesn't but if that helps you understand then yes it does," Eleven stated. Ten glared at him before turning back to trying to save everyone. That was when there was a loud popping noise and Rory appeared next to Ten who jumped nearly five feet in the air.

"Rory!" Amy shouted and practically lunged at him then embraced him in a kiss. Both the Doctors stared at them uncomfortably for about five seconds before Ten decided that he didn't need to be watching and turned back to his work.

"You could help me you know," Ten nearly growled at Eleven who looked at him surprised.

"Well… um, I think I'd rather not because—"He started to explain before there was another loud popping noise and a red haired lady appeared next to the kissing couple.

"Oi, space man, where are we?"


	2. Rose!

**A/N(Authors Note.) Hey everyone! Finally got around to making the second chapter! Special thanks to THEPONDSFOREVER for reviewing and motivating me! :D AnyWHO here it is! Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter two**

"Hurry up Rose!" The Ninth Doctor called to Rose as they ran through the abandoned warehouse. He quickly turned the corner only to see the strange little alien standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for them. The Doctor had never seen this kind of alien before and was very curious. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Your ears a _huge_!" It suddenly shouted while sticking its tongue out at The Doctor and then taking off down the hall.

"Hey that's not fair," The Doctor complained as Rose turned the corner and nearly bumped into him.

"And since when have aliens been fair?" Rose asked and let out a small laugh when The Doctor glared at her. "Come on!"

"Rose wait," The Doctor shouted as Rose ran after the alien and turned the corner disappearing from sight. The Doctor sighed before running after them and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "They always wander off."

Rose was closer to the alien now and was about to catch it when suddenly it turned a sharp left and started to climb down a ladder. Rose skidded around the corner and hurriedly climbed down after the small, rude alien. The Doctor came down the hallway Rose had turned into only to see the top of her head disappearing as she quickly climbed down the ladder. The Doctor quickly started to climb down after her while muttering to himself about how he should really get a companion that doesn't wander off. As soon as Rose finished her small decent down the ladder, she knew something was off. The lights in the hallway flickered on and off and slowly she walked down the corridor. That was when she heard a long but quite whistle. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Hello_, Bad Wolf!" A voice stated as the alien came out from the shadows, the aliens arms crossed and a smirk across its face. This alien, Rose realized, was different from the one she and The Doctor had been chasing. This alien had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, when the other alien they had been chasing had black hair and blue eyes. Plus this one looked more like a guy.

"Um, hi," she stated with a smile and a small wave. She hoped this alien wasn't going to try and kill her or anything like that. "I'm with someone called The Doctor, you may have heard of him and we were wondering if you were lost, or in need of some help?"

Much to her surprise the small, human like creature laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh or an evil laugh, no, it was a genuine laugh. He shook his head, a large smile across his face, showing small white fangs.

"I never thought I'd be in the presence of Rose Tyler, The Bad Wolf!" He finally laughed, just as The Doctor finished climbing down the ladder, his sonic screw driver in his hand.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked suspiciously as the alien walked forward. Slowly she backed up and pressed against the wall.

"It's an honor," he smiled and suddenly lunged at her. Rose let out a short scream and the moment he touched her everything went black.

"I'm dead," Rose told herself in horror and suddenly everything flashed a bright white and then went black again. Slowly her vision came to and much to her surprise she was in the TARDIS, or a different version of the TARDIS, and for some strange reason there were other people she had never seen before. To say she was confused was a huge understatement.

"Rose?" She heard a voice crack from behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a man with a pin stripe suite, brown (amazing) hair and converse shoes. He was staring at her, his eyes wide and for some reason filled with pain.

"Um, w-where am I?" Rose asked while trying to look confidant by broadening her shoulders.

"Rose, it's me," the man said while taking a small step forward. Rose took a huge step away from him. She barely noticed the other people stopping what they were doing and start looking at me. The moment I stepped back the man practically deflated and looked down. "You don't know me yet, do you…"

"I'm I supposed to?" Rose asked uncertainly. The man just looked so hurt and sad. Then there was a loud popping noise and suddenly The Ninth Doctor appeared right next to Rose who had screamed a little and backed up. "Doctor!"

She ran forward and they hugged each other, while The Ninth Doctor looked around.

"Is this the TARDIS?" He asked as they broke apart.

"Yeah," the man with great hair stated sadly as he pushed some buttons on the counsel. "I'm The Doctor and so are you… Why don't I remember this happening?"

The Tenth Doctor suddenly ran up to Nine and looked down into his eyes.

"You can't be The Doctor, he's The Doctor," Rose stated while crossing her arms and nodded her head towards Nine who was having a staring contest with Ten.

"Regeneration," Ten stated. "Somehow I've crossed my own timeline but have no memory of doing so! Why don't I remember?"

"Oi, spaceman!" Donna called while walking over to him and grabbing him by the arm. "Stop havin a staring contest and get back to fixen this."

"Right," Ten stated suddenly happy again and raced back over to the counsel.

"This is strange," Nine stated while he watched the two other Doctors running around the counsel pushing buttons and pulling levers at an alarming speed.

"Yeah," Rose agreed while hugging herself a little and inching a little closer to Nine.

"Better go fix this," he suddenly stated happily and sped off to help Ten and Nine.

"So who are you?" Someone asked Rose. She turned around to see three other people. "I'm Rory, this is Amy and Donna…"

"Rose," Rose stated with a small nod of her head. Rory had brown hair and Amy had firey red hair and was holding his hand. Donna also had red hair but looked older than them and was standing a little bit away from Rory. "Rose Tyler."

"No way," Donna stated a small smile across her face. "The Doctor has missed you!"

"I haven't missed him though because I haven't really seen that version of him yet," Rose stated quietly. Donna was about to reply when there was another loud popping noise and River Song appeared right next to Eleven who let out a small shriek and jumped into Ten whose mouth hung open while he looked at River.

"Hello sweeties," River smiled while placing a hand on her hip. She took out the small book and clicked open a pen. "Where are we this time?"

Donna, Amy and Rose couldn't help but laugh a little at the surprised looks on The Doctors faces. Ten was practically hiding behind Eleven, both of their mouths hanging open. Eleven swallowed and was about to speak when there was another loud popping noise and Martha Jones appeared next to Ten who backed up into the counsel in surprise.

"Doctor?" She asked while looking around. Another loud popping noise and Mickey appeared next to Rose who backed up away from him.

"Rose?" He asked while looking around uncertainly.

"Mickey?!" She asked while placing a hand over her gaping mouth. Another popping noise and Captain Jack harkness appeared.

"Doctor?" He asked, his voice filled with alarm.

"This is our worst nightmare," Eleven gulped quietly and Ten nodded his head in agreement.

"Almost all of our companions… in the same room," he whispered before all three Doctors started to freak out and press thousands of buttons all at the same time, trying to send everyone home.


	3. Reality TV show

**A/U(Authors Note) Hi everyone! I'm so glad you are all reading it! XD It makes me happy. Two chapters finished in the same day?! Ikr! lol anyway I want to thank THEPONDSFOREVER, EdwardGreenway and Pilut! :D Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who followed! It makes me happy! Please review! **

Chapter three

To say it was chaotic would be like saying the Dalek is just a salt shaker with a grudge. The Doctors raced around the counsel, all three talking faster than thirty miles an hour. River quickly and briskly walked up to Rose and Donna.

"Get them to stop freaking out," she commanded and even though Donna didn't like her bossing everyone around she obeyed because they seriously needed to take a breather. Rose quickly ran up to Nine and started shaking him back and forth Donna ran up to Ten who was talking gibberish science stuff and slapped him and River sassily walked up to Eleven, grabbed him by the bow tie and pulled him into a firm kiss. The noise of The Doctors chatter instantly halted and was replaced with an awkward silence.

"But if we simply just," Ten started to say before Donna gave him the death glare and he stopped talking while lowering his head in defeat.

"I remember her," Eleven whispered while staring at Donna with wide eyes. "She always scared me."

"Oi!" Ten suddenly shouted at Eleven while crossing his arms angrily. "She does not!"

"We need to figure out what's going on," River interrupted while letting go of Elevens bow tie. "First we'll introduce our selves and which Doctor we traveled with last. Alright? I'll go first. I'm River Song and I last traveled with the bow tie Doctor."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and traveled with the pin striped suite doctor last. So now that that's said… Hi," Jack stated while giving Amy his infamous smile.

"Stop it," Nine, Ten and Eleven all stated with a roll of their eyes.

"I'm just saying hi!" Jack stated defensively.

"Next," River quickly stated before Jack and the Doctors could get into an argument.

"Um I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory," Amy stated with a small smile. "We traveled with the bow tie Doctor last and are his companions."

"But I'm The Doctors companion," Rose stated while stepping forward a little.

"No that can't be right," Martha stated with a small smile. "I'm The Doctors companion."

"Uh, sorry little _missy's_ but you're all wrong," Donna stated while placing her hands on her hips. "_I'm _The Doctors companion."

"Doctor?" Rose questioned while looking at Nine who had suddenly gotten very uncomfortable. "What's going on?"

"Well technically you are all of our companions," Ten stated while nervously running a hand through his hair.

"What!" Amy shouted causing Eleven to wince. "You mean you replace us once we decide we don't want to travel with you anymore!"

"Oh my _gosh_!" Rose shouted while turning to Nine who was backing up. "_I thought I was the special one!_"

"You are!" Nine quickly assured.

"What!?" Donna shouted while looking at them, not sure of which one should receive her rage first.

"Don't listen to him! He's past me," Ten quickly stated only to get the fury of Rose Tyler.

"So you give me up!?" She shouted at him while storming forward. If Ten had learned anything while traveling with Rose it was that if Rose was angry, everyone was in trouble… big time.

"No! Well yes but not on purpose!" Ten quickly shouted while waving his hands in front of him and backing up, trying to get Rose to calm down. All the while Captain Jack was cracking up.

"So what happens to me!" Martha shouted and all the companions broke out in a very heated argument. Slowly The Doctors backed up, trying to get out of the ensuing chaos.

"We should probably figure out how we got here," Ten stated quietly and the others nodded their heads in agreement. They were about to walk away when Rory somehow managed to get out of the battle and walked up to The Doctors.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Ten asked. All of his companions that were here were fighting and so he thought it would be natural if Rory was fighting too.

"Well, it's um it's pointless," Rory muttered quietly. "They're not just going to let you walk away though."

As if on cue Donna looked up from the battle and noticed The Doctors were gone.

"Oi!" She shouted. "Space man! Get over here and explain yourself this instant!"

"Everybody shut up!" River suddenly shouted, causing everyone to shut their. "We need to figure out how and why we are all here! So to make sure no one fights anymore, Doctors go sit over there in the corner and talk with each other."

"Like a time out?" Captain Jack asked with a small laugh and then turned to Ten. "Somebody's in trouble!"

"Shut up!" Ten huffed.

"Now," River demanded while stomping her foot a little. Eleven sighed sadly and started walking to the corner, Ten glared and huffed angrily but obeyed while Nine just stood there confused.

"Why are we listening to her?" He asked and was dragged away by Ten and Eleven, while they tried their best to explain that she was scary and not to be dealt with.

"Now that they're talking, let's finish introducing ourselves," River stated with a small smile. "And no fighting this time."

"Fine," Donna sighed while rolling her eyes a little. "I'm Donna Nobel and travel with the pin stripe suited Doctor."

"I'm Rose Tyler and travel with um, the one with black hair," Rose stated quietly.

"You mean the big eared Doctor," Jack corrected her and received a violent slap from River.

"No making fun of the Doctor right now," she scolded as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm Martha Jones, and travel with the pin stripe suite Doctor," Martha replied.

"I'm Mickey," Mickey quietly stated. They all looked at him surprised because frankly they had forgotten he was there. "And I travel with Rose and the pin striped Doctor."

"Good, now that we've introduced ourselves, The Doctors probably know what happened," River stated and the three Doctors came up to the group quietly.

"We can assume that we were all chasing or running from an alien, correct?" Nine asked and the group nodded their heads. "Well the alien is called a Radieren. It grabs different people from different times and placed them in a room for a reality TV show for their family. Only problem is once they're done with you they place you right back where they took you from with no memory of what happened and you havn't aged a single day."

"The Time Lords stayed away from those aliens because really they only wanted fun and could do seriouse damage if they wanted to," Ten stated quietly. There was suddenly another loud popping noise and the Radieren alien appeared in front of The Doctors.

"Very good!" She beamed up at them once they had gotten over the shock of her so suddenly appearing. "So basically you all have to live together like one big happy family until we get bored of the show! There are of course some rules."

"Why should we listen to you?" Amy asked and was rewarded with a small but really creepy smile.

"Because if you don't you'll be punished!" the alien smiled happily. "Here are the rules, bye bye now!"

The alien handed River a scroll of paper and then vanished with another loud popping noise.

"I will read everyone the rules," River stated with such authority in her voice everyone(Even Jack) Obeyed and waited for her to read them the rules. "Rule 1. No swearing or anything bad, kids will be watching this. Kissing is allowed but nothing else. Rule 2. No killing each other or yourselves to try and escape. Rule 3. No trying to escape. Rule 4. You get to create your own rooms. More rules will come if needed… Have fun living with each other."

Ten gulped a little and was noticeably paler, Eleven was staring blankly at the wall while Nine just sighed and decided to accept the fact that they were all going to be living together.

"So wait," Amy stated as River put away the rules. "we're trapped here then until they get bored?"

"Yes," Ten moaned as he slid to the floor. "I have to live with that!" He pointed at Captain Jack who was too busy to notice Tens insult because he was currently flirting with Rose. This was going to be an adventure all right.

**A/U: So basically now this goes into a a bunch of funny shorts stories with this scenario :) I suggest you read them in order and such and please feel free to give me ideas on things that should happen! **


	4. Hot Lava

**A/U Thanks everyone for reviewing and following! And a special thanks to THEPONDSFORVER for motivating me! :D **

**Chapter four**

Ten sighed deeply as everyone chatted trying to work things out. They had decided that The Doctors would be called by their regeneration number so of course The Ninth Doctor was called Nine, The Tenth Doctor was called Ten and the Eleventh Doctor was called Eleven. The Doctors had come up with different nick names though none of the others would call them what they wanted. Nine wanted to be called Christopher, Ten wanted to be called David and Eleven wanted to be called Matt.

"Alright," River stated loudly after she had finished getting everyone's rooms set up. "Now that the rooms are all set up we should decide on what we should do."

"Escape," Ten stated and then sat down on the ground. "If we sit around doing nothing then they'll have no choice but to send us home because it'll be boring!"

Everyone of course loved the idea and instantly sat down on the ground. That was when the Radieren popped back in the room, shaking her head slowly.

"Being boring is against the rules," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "So here is a book of games you can play!"

The Radieren set a huge book down on the floor with a loud thud. Nine sighed a little, grabbed the book and flipped through the pages then set it back down again after five seconds.

"Boring," he stated and leaned against the wall as Ten stared at the little alien.

"I'm. Not. Playing," he stated firmly and the Radieren shook her head sadly.

"Then you'll be punished," she stated and snapped her fingers. Suddenly Ten floated up in the air, unable to get down. Eleven quickly grabbed the book and flipped through the pages just as Nine did then slammed it shut happily.

"Let's play Hot Lava!" He shouted excitedly. "Playing Hot Lava is cool… no, that's not right, it's hot, but it's cool not like cool, cool but I think it's sounds cool to play."

"Hot Lava it is then!" The Radieren snapped her fingers and suddenly a bunch of couch rocks appeared all around them and slowly hot lava filled the room. In a mild(when I say mild I totally mean the opposite) panic everyone(Except Ten. He's still floating around.) Jumped onto the nearest Rock. The Hot lava came up about five feet and stopped a few inches before it would cover the rocks. "Begin! And the lava isn't deadly but still burns just a tiny bit."

Amy looked over at Rory who was peering into the lava uncertainly and with a single push sent him sprawling into the fake lava with a loud shriek. Much to his surprise, he wasn't boiled alive instantly and the "lava" simply felt like a really warm Jacuzzi. The Radieren appeared next to him, completely invisible and whispered something in his ear, just as he broke the surface of the fake lava.

"Pretend it burns like crazy to have fun," it whispered before it vanished with a pop. Rory didn't want to get on it's bad side so he played along and let out a painful shout in agony.

"Rory!" Amy shouted suddenly and reached a hand for her husband. "Take my hand! I'm so sorry just take my hand!"

"Ohhh GOSH!" Rory shouted as he took his wife's hand, his face twisting in fake pain. The Radieren had to admit, he was pretty good and acting. "It-it BURNS AMY! Ooooh make it stop please make it stop!"

She hoisted him up on the rock and looked him over. No burn marks what so ever.

"Rory-AAH!" Rory pushed her into the lava and then hoped from rock to rock away from her as fast as possible. "Rory you get back here right now!"

Captain Jack cracked up while Donna smiled evilly at Mickey who gulped and tried to run away but failed and fell in the lava. River smiled sassily at Eleven who gulped as she walked forward and grabbed him by his bow tie once again.

"H-H-Hi," he stuttered as he tried to back up. She followed and then pushed him into the lava with a small laugh.

Ten watched all of them playing and having fun. Jack looked up at him and gave him a cocky smile as he crossed his arms, not paying attention to Martha as she snuck up behind him. She looked up at Ten with eyes that pleaded for him not to reviel her and keep him distracted.

"What are you looking at!" He shouted at Jack as Martha quietly made her way over to him.

"It's just so funny to see you floating around like that," Jack shrugged and laughed a little when Ten crossed his arms grumpily.

"Stop it," he warned Jack as Martha came up behind him.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll get thrown in the lava," Ten stated and at that moment Martha pushed him in. Captain Jack let out a short yelp as he fell into the lava. "Martha!"

"Yes?" She questioned while looking up at him, a small mischievous smile across his face.

"Run!" Right as he told her to run Jack broke the surface of the lava and started to swim to the rocks. The Radieren seemed to approve of the way Ten was acting so she lowered him to the rock and soon everyone was playing and pushing each other in. Ten was almost thankful for the Radieren taking him here, he needed a break from saving everyone.

**A/U Please give me ideas in the reviews/PM on what should happen next! :D **


	5. When you try to escape

Ten quietly whistled to himself as he strolled through the TARDIS. His hands were behind his back and his head held high. At first glance there was nothing suspicious about him at all, but if you looked closer, you would be able to see his eyes dart around the room, his breathing was a little uneven and he played with his fingers. Yes, the Radieren watching him thought he was very suspicious indeed. That was when Ten suddenly slipped into the TARDIS control room where Eleven and Captain Jack were already waiting.

"What's the plan?" Captain Jack asked out of the side of his mouth as he casually walked closer to Ten.

"Hold down the red button to your left," Ten quietly replied as he looked around the room, searching for the Radieren. They didn't seem to be watching him so quickly, while still whistling he twisted some controls and pushed three different buttons as Eleven cranked a lever, trying(and completely failing) to act casual. "Captain, now pull down on the lever to your right."

Captain Jack obeyed and casually pulled it down and a soft rumbling noise was heard. All three couldn't keep the smile off of their faces. They all were tired of staying here mostly because the others had gotten on their nerves or (In Elevens and Tens case) they were simply bored and tired of not running. The Radieren smiled to herself while slowly shaking her head. She had to admit, they were persistent and always coming up with new ideas to escape, but as a mischief maker, she wanted to wait until the last possible moment to stop and punish them. Yes, it would be quite funny to the viewers. Eleven quickly pushed some more buttons and Ten told Jack to hold on tight as he raised his hand to yank down a lever. That was when the all to familiar popping noise sounded right behind them all. Their smiles quickly faded and were replaced with a dreaded looks. Slowly, they all turned around to see the small blue Radieren smiling up at them.

"You came really close too," she stated sadly. Ten suddenly tried to quickly pull down the lever but was to slow. The alien snapped her fingers and all three of them slid to the floor fast asleep. The Radieren stepped(More like climbed) over the unconscious men and grabbed the intercom.

"Will everyone please come to the main control room please," the alien smiled as she spoke into the small microphone, her voice echoing through every part of the TARDIS. "I repeat please come to the main control room as soon as possible. Thank you."

She put the microphone away and about five minutes later everyone quietly shuffled into the room, Mickey looking around nervously.

"What happened to them?" Nine asked sternly while crossing his arms and glaring down at the Radieren.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I just put them to sleep."

"Why?" Mickey asked worriedly as he glanced at the unconscious men.

"It's obvious sweetie," River replied while placing a hand on her hip. "We are in the control room after all. They were trying to escape."

"_Idiots_," Nine muttered while rolling his eyes at them.

"You just called yourself an idiot," Rory stated and received a glare from Nine.

"future me doesn't count," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the room.

"So why are we here then?" Rose asked while glancing at River and Nine uncertainly.

"Let me show you!" The small spunky alien replied with a smile as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly three very large makeup bags appeared next to the slumbering trio. "Have fun girls!"

The Radieren disappeared once again, leaving the makeup supplies with the unconscious boys.

"I'm going to enjoy this," River stated with a sly smile as all the girls walked towards them, mischievous smiles across their faces.

"I've always wanted to do this," Martha smiled as she walked over to Ten. That was when three lawn chairs appeared. All the girls managed to get them up on the chairs and soon Jack, Eleven and Ten were at the girl's mercy. And all the while Nine, Mickey and Rory stayed back and watched.

"Right, let's see our supplies then shall we," Amy stated and zipped open one of the makeup bags. It must've been Time Lord technology because the bag held thousands upon thousands of makeup supplies. "Let's get started! I call doing Elevens eyes!"

After everyone had picked a part of the face to do they all grabbed some makeup and started applying it. Rose worked with Martha on Ten, River worked with Amy on Eleven and Donna got Captain Jack all to herself.

"Hmm what color should his lips be?" Rose asked Martha as she dug through one of the bags.

"Well with his skin color I think a bright purple would work best, don't you agree dear?" Martha smiled with a small giggle as Rose pulled out a neon purple.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Rose asked with a smirk as she handed Martha the small lipstick bottle.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Probably a lighter color yeah?" Amy asked River as they debated on the eye shadow for Eleven.

"Oh, what's this?" River muttered as she pulled out a small unusual eye shadow container.

"Shimmer Shine Eye Shadow," Amy read. "Makes your eyes shimmer whenever you blink."

The mother and daughter looked at each other with a small smile before they started applying it. Meanwhile Donna was just randomly reaching into the bag and applying whatever she found. Donna finished doing his blush and reached into the bag once more, this time to come out with five inch long fake eye lashes. Slowly she put it up to his eye and was quite shocked when it suddenly attached itself perfectly. An evil grin made its way to her face as she finished his eyes.

"That is basically you though," Rory sighed while pointing at Ten and Eleven as Nine watched slightly amused.

"Future me," he stated with a shrug. "Doesn't count."

"Why not?" Rory asked a little frustrated as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Because I said so," Nine spat while crossing his arms and silencing the nurse. River searched through the bag and pulled out an odd looking lipstick container.

"Rainbow Lipstick Power," she read while glancing at Amy who shrugged and then applied it. Much to their surprise, the moment it touched Elevens face, it spread over his lips, flashing a bright rainbow color. "Nice… Okay now for the blush."

"I think we should paint his nails too," Rose stated excitedly as Martha nodded her head happily. They looked through the bags and pretty soon they found what they were looking for.

"Mood Nail polish, changes color depending on your mood," Martha read and then they began to paint poor Tens nails. After another hour all the makeovers were done and the five girls stepped back to see their handy work. Jacks face was probably the craziest looking of them all. His eye shadow was a bright green and a dark grey while his eye lashes were five inches long. His blush was a bright purple and his mascara was neon green. Jack's lips however were the strangest. His lips looked like a small stream of water which looked like it was actually running. Eleven was probably the weirdest looking of them all. His lips flashed rainbow colors and his eye shadow was a dark plum. While the others didn't think about doing any of their hairs, Amy and River did so Eleven's hair was tied up in a nice pretty pink sparkly bow. His blush color was a blinding red and his nails were shimmering. Ten surprisingly looked the best. The dark lipstick made his lips seem super big and his nails were currently white, which meant he wasn't feeling anything. His blush was a soft red and his eye shadow was a greenish blue with small sparkles.

"I think we should pretend we don't see anything on their faces at first," Mickey suddenly stated and everyone turned to look at him, shocked.

"That sweetie is a brilliant idea," River smiled and right as she turned back to look back at the boys they woke up. Eleven was the first to sit up. He blinked a couple of times; trying to get his vision to become clearer and his eye shadow sent out small tiny sparkles and shimmered. Next was Jack. He sat up and was quite confused on why his eyes suddenly felt so heavy (from the fake eye lashes). Then was Ten, he looked around a little dazed and confused while his nail polish color had suddenly turned to orange which meant he was very, very confused. Rose and Martha held back an aw from how cute Ten looked when he was sleepy.

"Oh my gosh you're awake," Donna suddenly shouted while flinging herself onto Jacks lap and pretending to cry on his shoulder. "You-You weren't breathing and-and you were moving and I-I thought you were dead!"

"Huh?" Jack asked while trying to shake the sleep from his foggy mind. When he realized Donna was crying on him he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Uh there, there?"

Eleven looked at Ten and Jack and suddenly burst out laughing. The two other men cocked their heads in confusion as Eleven laughed like a maniac.

"What?" Ten asked, sounding a tiny bit hurt when he did. Eleven slapped his knee while laughing and after about three minutes he calmed down just barely enough to tell them.

"Your faces look hilarious!" He shouted and then burst out laughing again. Tens eyes widened and his hand shot to his face as he looked at Jack who was still confused. It didn't take Ten long to figure out what happened. As quickly as possibly Ten sprang up from the lawn chair, knocking it back onto the floor and fled the room, shouting about how he hated makeup. This made Eleven laugh even harder.

"Um, Eleven," Jack stated quietly, trying to keep a smile off of his own face. "You have a ridicules face too."

That stopped Elevens laughing. His hand shot up to his face and quietly he cursed and then got up to the bathroom to wash off his face. Jack smiled and reclined in the chair happily.

"Do I look good or what?"

**A/U: Please give me more ideas on funny little things like this! :) I need more and once I have more i'll continue writing! So please give me a review or PM me with your ideas! :D Thanks!**


	6. The pool Part one!

**A/U: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy with school and so forth. :) I got this idea on my own but appreciate all the wonderful reviews i'm getting and will use a couple of your guys's ideas soon! Thanks for reading and i'll work on the second part asap! Also i'm working on a story where you guys can ask these characters questions and they'll answer them! :) AnyWHO thanks!**

**Chapter six**

Eleven glumly looked at the TARDIS counsel, slumping down in his chair. He was tired of just simply sitting around doing nothing productive. He sighed heavily and continued to stare at nothing gloomily.

"What should we do?" Rory asked Amy as they watched their friend worriedly. If they didn't get him to do something fun soon he would be punished and they all knew by now that the punishments were quite frankly embarrassing, and they didn't want to see their friend embarrassed anymore since the makeup incident.

"I know, let's go try to cheer him up!" Amy suggested and they both strolled down to Eleven and sat next to him. "Hey Doctor-Eleven. What's up?"

"Nothing… Everything is pointless," Eleven stated gloomily as he slowly shook his head. Amy raised an eyebrow at Rory who simply shrugged, not sure what to do.

"Um… Why don't we have a little fun yeah? To cheer you up," Amy suggested with a small smile. She was quite surprised at his response.

"But what would be the point!" He suddenly shouted while placing his head in his hands. "Everything we do here is pointless and won't mean anything!"

"Well you know what? What's the point of you being in a bad mood huh?" She questioned, anger burning in her eyes at his sudden outburst. Rory slowly backed away and off of the chair, just in case something bad were to happen. "I'm going to make sure you have fun here whether you like it or not, so go get on our swim suit because we're going swimming in the pool!"

"What?" Eleven questioned while taking his hands away from his face.

"You heard me!" She nearly shouted, her hands clenched into fists. "Go get your swim suites on right now because every single person abroad this TARDIS is going swimming!"

With that she stormed out of the room to force everyone into the pool, whether they liked it or not. Rory and Eleven stared at her for a while before Rory sighed and looked at Eleven.

"You know if we don't she'll kill us right," he stated, not asking Eleven because Rory knew perfectly well that he knew she would kill him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Eleven huffed before walking to his room and practically slamming the door shut to change into his swimming attire. Meanwhile Amy was storming through the TARDIS, finding everyone and forcing them to go into their rooms and change. She was quite glad that she forced Mickey to change into his swimming trunks first because as soon as she shot him a death glare he obeyed and quickly raced into his room to change. Captain Jack wasn't that hard to get to change either because being the major flirt he was, she mentioned that he could show off his muscles to all the girls at the pool and without hesitation he walked into his room to change. Next up on the list was River, who was already in her swimming suit and heading to the pool.

"Well this is easy," Amy thought to herself happily as she walked around to find someone else. "Oi! Martha, Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose questioned as she looked up from her game of checkers with Martha. Martha smiled up at Amy as she quietly took one of Roses pieces off the bored and into the pile of pieces she had taken.

"Go get your suites on," Amy smiled as she placed a hand on her hip. "We're going swimming! And might I remind you two girls that… Ten and Mickey will be there."

Both girls exchanged a glance before hastily getting up and racing to their rooms.

"Piece of cake," Amy smirked before hurrying off again to find Ten, who she still had to convince.

**Break line**

"Please?" Amy begged and Ten glared at her.

"I said no," he replied with a small huff as he took one of Donna's ponds, causing the red haired lady to glare at him.

"And why not spaceman?" She asked while crossing her arms and continued to glare at him. "A little self-conscious about how skinny you are?"

"What?" Ten asked loudly while crossing his arms and returning the glare. "Am not!"

"You wear a padded coat," Donna stated and Ten's eyes shot wide with surprise. How did she know that?

"Do not!" He lied still glaring.

"Prove it then spaceman!" Donna sneered. "Take off your coat."

"No…" Ten stated angrily. Donna and Amy glanced at each other with knowing eyes. "I'm not taking off my trench coat because I like it…. Trench coats are cool."

"Oi!" Eleven shouted at them as he walked towards the pool. "Stop stealing my lines!"

Ten growled a little at Eleven as he walked into the library where the pool was.

"I don't want to go in because…" Ten stated searching for a good reason. "I don't have an even tan."

"Eleven doesn't have an even tan!" Amy argued as she threw her hands in the air. "He's white as a sheet except for his hands and face! Come up with a better excuse, or better yet just wear a shirt in the pool if you're so self-conscious."

"Huh," Ten muttered as he thought about the idea. He nodded his head slowly and stood up. "Okay, but I'm not doing it because I'm self-conscious and because I don't want Jack to feel like he has competition!"

He hurriedly walked off to his room before he could be challenged by either of the sassy red heads who both cracked up as he left.

"Oh, what the heck I'll go into the pool too," Donna shrugged while chuckling before going into her room. Amy did a fist pump before turning around and seeing Nine who looked at her smugly.

"Uh, could you come into the pool too?" She asked hopefully.

"Whatever," he shrugged and headed to his room, moments later he walked out wearing black swim trunks with a neon green line going up the outside. "Well aren't you going to change into your suite?"

"Oh right!" Amy smiled and raced off to grab her bikini. A couple minutes later almost everyone was in the pool, splashing each other and laughing. Ten cautiously walked into the pool. He was wearing a brown shirt and tan swim trunks. He quietly walked over to the Jacuzzi and eased himself in, sighing in satisfaction of the warmth. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad. He laid his head back on the side of the small hot tub and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Cannon ball!" Eleven announced as he raced towards the pool and jumped in the air. There were however three problems. The first problem was the water was a lot farther than he expected. The second problem was he ended up doing a belly flop instead of a cannon ball and the third problem was the ground isn't exactly soft. There was a loud thud and Eleven landed flat on his face. Everyone froze, staring at him until Jack finally lost it and cracked up so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh sweetie!" River gasped as she raced towards Eleven who was rolling over on his back moaning in pain. Ten stared at them with wide eyes as Nine bent down next to him.

"Yup!" Nine stated while popping the P. "That's what we have to look forward to."

"I just hope our nose is going to be okay," Ten moaned and slid into the water as Nine walked off towards the slide. He shook his head a little while under water and then finally came up for air. He smoothed his hair back and opened his eyes, only to see probably the two most annoying humans he had ever met. Mrs. Tyler and Mrs. Jones stared at him, their mouths open wide as Ten leaped out of the water, screaming bloody murder.

"Oi!" Mrs. Tyler shouted as she got out of the Jacuzzi, still fully dressed in her usual clothing. "You tell me where I am!"

"Yes, tell us where the heck we are!" Mrs. Jones agreed as they both got out of the small hot tub and stormed after Ten.

"Mum!?" Rose and Martha at the same time, completely shocked. Jack and Rory looked at the bewildering scene before cracking up, Jack using his more obnoxious laughter and Mickey trying to stifle his. The Radieren cracked a smile as she watched them, this was going to be very funny and interesting indeed.

**Part two coming soon!**

**A/U: :) I ended it right there! Mwhahahaha! But don't worry i'll probably have the next part out by next week! :) **


	7. When you prank a TimeLord

**A/U: Sorry for kind of late update! I want to thank Guest for giving me the idea of a prank war! Thankfully this isn't the end of the prank war! And in fact there is little pranking in it :P I also want to thank Pilut for encouraging me! And my sister who loves this story and tells me to update it ASAP all the time! lol so yeah enjoy!**

**Chapter eight**

Rory stared, slightly amused, as Eleven "quietly" snuck around the TARDIS, the wipe cream can in one hand and his sonic screwdriver in the other. River was in an intense conversation with Ten, who was trying his best to ignore her as he worked on escaping.

"Really sweetie," she stated again for the thousandth time as she crossed her arms and stared down at him as he rewired some circuits. "It's not going to work and you're just going to end up embarrassing yourself."

He glared up at her, taking his eyes off the wires.

"Shut up," he stated angrily and then turned back to escaping. Eleven was right behind River now and slowly he put the can next to her neck, careful not to touch her hair and placed the sonic screwdriver to his throat.

"Exterminate!" He shouted really loudly while pressing down on his sonic screwdriver so his voice sounded exactly like a Dalek and let the wipe cream fly from the can. She let out a short scream as she turned around, her gun already loaded and ready to shoot.

"Hey!" Eleven shouted as he held up his hands in defense. River gasped and lowered the gun, her face quickly changing from shock to anger.

"Doctor!" She hissed as she placed her gun back in its holster. "That was really uncalled for!"

"But I got you didn't I?" Eleven asked while smiling at her mischievously. "Huh? Right? Right?"

"Yes, you got me," River stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "But that just means I now, can get you back wherever and whenever I want… good bye sweetie!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving Eleven paler than he once was five minutes ago.

"David," Eleven whispered quietly and Ten irritably scooted out from under the counsel.

"What?!" He shouted, then noticed Elevens pale face. "Matt are you alright?"

"I'm so_ dead_."

Ten sighed a little before he set down the pair of wire cutters and stood up next to Eleven.

"Yup," he stated while popping the P. Eleven let out a small little whine as he slumped down in a chair. "Well I wouldn't say dead, the Radieren would probably transport you back to the real world right before she killed you. You'd probably only escape with major injuries… hey!"

Tens face brightened up as yet another escape plan started to form in his head.

"Christopher!" Eleven shrieked as he raced from the room, Ten right behind him, explaining the entire plan.

"No! It's work perfectly," Ten assured him as Eleven raced behind Nine who stared at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Nine asked, not entirely sure he would like to know the answer.

"David's trying to kill me!" Eleven shouted as he held Nine in front of him as a Time Lord shield.

"Not permanently!" Ten shouted in defense as he tried to move around Nine to get to Eleven.

"No! Stay back I have a screwdriver," Eleven shout as he raced around Nine staying away Ten at all costs.

"Shut up!" Nine shouted at both of them and they stopped racing around him. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well, Eleven pranked River so now she's mad at him. He commented about how he was so dead so I started to tell him how dead he really was and that he shouldn't really worry too much because the Radieren would probably send him home to the right universe and time before she killed him. That was when I got the brilliant idea on how to escape by—" Ten was saying before he was cut off by Nine. He wasn't angry like most would expect but instead he was laughing.

"What?" Ten asked quite surprised as he watched Nine fall to the floor laughing. "Stop it!"

"That has got to be the best escape plane you've come up with yet!" Nine finally said then got serious. "I'll grab him you go get River."

"No!" Eleven shrieked as he took off running again, both Doctors following after him, laughing their heads off at the fun game they were now playing.

"Donna save me!" Eleven cried out as he raced up to Donna-Who was currently playing with Amy and Rory- and then used her as a human shield against Nine and Ten.

"Oi! Spaceman what's going on?" Donna asked, clearly annoyed, as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ten.

"They're trying to kill me!"

"Like I said before, not permanently," Ten clarified, causing Amy to stifle a small laugh. "If we start to kill you the Radieren will come and send you home! You'll only have slightly major injuries, I promise."

That was when Amy lost it. She fell to the floor, holding her stomach as she laughed. Slowly she got up and wiped away a couple tears, still smiling. She then looked at Eleven, an evil grin across her face as she walked up next to Nine and Ten.

"How do I help?" She asked with a smile causing Eleven to gasp in horror.

"Amelia Pond how could you!" He shouted accusingly as he glared daggers at her, not quite realizing they were all just playing around.

"You're trying to kill your future self?!" Rory asked shocked.

"Doesn't count," Nine stated frustrated that Rory kept bringing it up.

"How does that one not count?" He asked while holding up a hand and pointing at Eleven. "If you kill your future self you'll die here!"

"Not permanently!" Ten stated again with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Honey," Amy stated as she came up to Rory and whispered that they were just playing with him.

"Ooooh, right not permanently gotcha," Rory whispered while nodding his head. "So Nine how do we help?"

"Rory Pond how could you!" Eleven shouted in horror as he slowly backed away, abandoning his human shield.

"Oi! I don't appreciate being used," Donna growled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as she rolled up her shirt sleeves and started to make herself look fierce. "Get em'."

***Break line!***

"B1?" Jack asked Rose as he stared at her across the table, completely engrossed in the game of Battleships they were playing.

"Nope!" She smiled causing him to groan and smack his head. That was when a really loud and kind of girlish shriek echoed through the TARDIS make-shift family room. "What was that?"

"Rose help me!" Eleven shouted as he raced into the room, jumped over the table and hid behind Jack and Rose. "Oh, Jack you can help too if you want."

"Matt! It wouldn't be permanently, please let us try to kill you," Ten begged as he raced into the room, closely followed by Nine, Amy, Donna, Rory and Martha who had joined in on the fun.

"You're trying to kill him?" Rose asked shocked as she stared at the group of soon-to-be murderers.

"Not permanently," Ten assured her with a smile before turning his attention back at Eleven. Nine gave her a smile, assuring her that they weren't actually trying to kill him.

"Well, why does it have to be Eleven?" Jack asked, an amused grin over his face. Eleven breathed a sigh of relief as Nine caught on to what Jack was saying.

"Yeah," he agreed while turning his head to slowly look at Ten. "Some Timelords are much, much easier to catch…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Ten quickly panicked as he slowly backed away from Nine as he started advancing. "You-you can't be serious! I'm-I'm basically you!"

"Doesn't count," Nine stated smugly as he suddenly pinned Ten against the wall.

"But you'll kill me!" Ten pleaded.

"But not permanently," Donna stated with a smile as the group of "friends" circled around the two Timelords as Ten struggled to get free.

"Yeah," Eleven smiled. "It wouldn't be permanently, please let us try to kill you!"

"Rule three! Remember rule three," Ten shouted helplessly. "Rule three says no killing!"

"Isn't it so convenient for you that you just remembered about rule three?" Eleven asked with an amused grin.

"Radieren!" Ten suddenly shouted loudly, worry and panic in his voice. "Any day now!"

There was a loud popping noise and everyone turned to look at the small alien. Quickly she walked into the group, grabbed Ten and dragged him out. A lot of quite moans and mumbles of disappointment were heard. She quickly dusted off the very relieved Timelord, then suddenly gave him a water bottle and smiled at him evilly.

"Run," she stated and then gave the group a look that said "continue with the fun of trying to kill a fellow comrade!" before she disappeared with a pop. Ten's eyes went wide with fear and in five seconds he was out of that room faster than the speed of light, yelling at them to stop. The Radieren smiled as the group of "adults" happily chased Ten around the TARDIS. Yes, they needed a break and this was the perfect one.

**A/U: How did you all like it? :D It started out as a prank war but suddenly turned to this so I don't know what happened. But the prank war ****_will_**** come soon! Also The Pool Part Two will be up after I finish it. :P I just wanted to do this one first. I hope it made you laugh! And sorry for the late update. I try to update at least once a day but it doesn't always work. Sorry! **


	8. The pool Part two

**Chapter seven**

"Mum!?" Rose and Martha shouted in surprise and shock as Ten raced away from the oncoming and quite frankly, terrifying mothers.

"Martha?" Mrs. Jones asked as she quickly walked up to her daughter. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Rose!" Mrs. Tyler shouted as she raced up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again! Where are we?"

"We're in a parallel universe and basically we are trapped in the TARDIS with no way out and we have to live here until the alien species that brought us here put us back," Nine stated while crossing his arms. "We don't age and time doesn't pass in our regular world. And this is like a reality TV show where the Radieren's watch on their TV'S for fun. Oh, and when we get back we will most likely not remember any of it. Bye!"

Nine eyed Mrs. Tyler a little before he walked back over to the Jacuzzi and lowered himself in.

"But… But that's The Doctor and-and that over there is The Doctor," Mrs. Tyler stated as she pointed at Nine and then at Ten who was currently putting as much distance between him and herself.

"Yes, they grabbed different people from different time zones," Rose explained. "I haven't actually met that Doctor yet and so we don't get them all confused, we call that Doctor Nine that Doctor Ten and the one passed out on the floor over there Eleven."

"There're _three_ of them?" Mrs. Tyler asked as Martha led her mom to get her, her own private room. "And we don't age and time doesn't pass?"

***break line!***

"This is so much fun!" Mrs. Tyler called out as she went down the slide for the hundredth time that day. Ten, Nine and Jack stared at the two Mrs. As they continued to race around the place, having as much fun as possible. "And it never has to end!"

"We gotta get the Radieren to send them back," Jack stated and the two Doctors there nodded their heads.

"Oi! Ten," Mrs. Tyler called as she raced up to them happily, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ten gulped a little and started walking back.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Tyler?" Ten asked quietly as he gave Jack and Nine a pleading look to help him.

"Catch," she stated before throwing water in his face and running off with Mrs. Jones who was laughing like crazy. Ten glared at them and wiped off his face before slowly coming back up to Jack and Nine.

"Follow me," he growled as the two Mrs. Continued to have fun and ignore all the groans and protests of everyone around them, including their daughters. The three boys walked out of the pool library room and into the TARDIS counsel area. Ten got down on his knees and held his hands in the air. "Oh great and powerful Radieren! We seek your guidance, please come forth and help us!"

"That's not going to—"Jack began to say before there was a loud popping noise and the small alien appeared in front of Ten.

"I know, I know," she stated before he could talk. "I'm working on getting them back to the real world… actually bringing them here in the first place was an accident. I was trying to grab multiple Mickeys from different times for a prank but now that's not going to happen so I'm trying to send them back. I'm really sorry and I'll be right back, all you can do for now is grit your teeth and get through it. What I need you to do is to get them to disobey one of the rules so it's okay to send them back! Until that happens I can't send them back. I'm thinking of creating a new rule that I'll dismiss when they get sent back. Any ideas?"

"Um, how about you can't touch this," Nine suggested as he pointed to the counsel. "And then they'll be so tempted that they can't resist!"

"Brilliant! Okay, new rule, you can't touch the counsel," the Radieren stated happily then gave them a look that said "You know what to do next" before disappearing with a loud pop.

"Okay, now all we have to do is get them to touch it," Jack stated happily and walked out of the room. Little did he know that the task before them would be a lot harder than they thought.

**Break line!**

"Why?" Mrs. Tyler asked suspiciously as she eyed Ten.

"You just have to touch the counsel so I can escape," Ten smiled a cheesy smile as he stood next to the counsel.

"And I ask again, why should I help you if there's nothing in it for me?" She smiled mischievously as Tens happy face fell.

"Well um, you-you could um, well I guess that I could um," Ten sputtered while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He then sighed and glared at her. "Just touch the stupid counsel."

"No."

**Break Line!**

"Touch it!" Ten shouted as he pulled Mrs. Tyler's hand and pulled it towards the counsel.

"NO!" She shouted back as she resisted.

"How long have they been doing this?" Rose asked quietly as everyone watched them struggle.

"Three hours I think," Rory grimaced as he shook his head. "I don't even know why they're arguing."

"If Mrs. Tyler or Mrs. Jones touch the counsel the Radieren said they'll send them back," Jack stated and everyone turned to look at him surprised.

"Why didn't you say so!" Donna shouted as she raced over to help Ten. "Touch it or I'll end you!"

"NO!" She shouted again as she pulled back, now struggling against both Donna and Ten as they worked together.

"Oi, let me try," Eleven smiled as he walked up to Mrs. Tyler. "Please touch it? For me?"

She glared at him before spitting in his face and struggling harder.

"That's not how you do it," Nine growled as he walked up to Mrs. Tyler and leaned way in her face to intimidate her. "If you don't touch it right now, you will burn up and die."

"I don't believe you," she growled and then kicked him in the shin.

"Whoever gets her to touch it first wins!" Someone shouted and everyone surged forward trying to get her to touch it.

"Oi!" they heard a commanding voice shout making them all stop. They turned to see River advancing and quickly they all stopped and backed up. River walked up to Mrs. Tyler and looked her straight in the eye. "Go. Touch. The. Counsel."

"NO!" She shouted and then picked up a chair and threw it at Ten, who wasn't lucky enough to dodge it.

"Ah!" The Radieren shouted suddenly appearing. "Attempted murder!"

There was a loud popping noise and Mrs. Tyler disappeared. Everyone was silent for a moment before they irrupted with cheers, well all except Ten who lay on the floor, the chair still on top of him. Now all they had to do was get Mrs. Jones.

**A/N: I feel this chapter isn't my best so i'm sorry! **


	9. Bye bye Mickey

**A/N: This one is supposed to be kind of sad and based on how Mickey is always kind of ignored and taken for granted. :) But there is some funny... just some. I want to thank Pilut for that amazing review btw! :D Thanks! lol **

**Chapter nine**

Mickey walked through the TARDIS, keeping his head down and a small frown on his face. Everyone seemed to ignore him here. He walked past a small wall of cabinets when he heard someone whisper to him urgently.

"Psst! Rickey," the voice hissed coming from inside the cabinets. Mickey's eyes grew wide as he looked at the wall for storage.

"Me?" He asked quietly and suddenly a hand shot out from one of the cabinets and dragged him inside. "Wow…"

Mickey looked around the large room he was now suddenly in.

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside now I need your help," Ten whispered as he shut the door and turned the lights on. "It's very, very important."

"Um what is it?" Mickey asked while looking around.

"I'm currently hiding from almost everyone on the TARDIS because for some stupid reason they think that killing me will send me home," Ten quickly explains. "So I'm hiding but I forgot some important things…"

"What are they?" Mickey asked and suddenly Ten got very emotional. He looked down at the floor and sniffed like he was holding back tears.

"R-Rickey," he whispered quietly. "I forgot to get food."

"it's Mickey," Mickey sighed under his breath before turning to Ten. "And you want me to go get you food?"

"Would you?" Ten asked, his eyes lighting up with joy. Mickey sighed before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, what food do you want?" Mickey asked while leaning against the side of the wall.

"Okay, banana's, lots and lots of bananas! But no pears, I hate pears oh! And apples, get me some apples—" Ten started saying before he was interrupted by Mickey.

"But Eleven hates apples," Mickey stated. Tens face fell and his mouth hung open.

"I like apples," he whined. "And I turn into someone who hates them? Aw… ah well."

"What about fish fingers and custard?" Mickey asked and Ten looked at him with utter disgust.

"Why would I want fish fingers and custard?" Ten asked, still looking at him with disgust.

"Eleven likes it," Mickey shrugged and Ten sighed.

"I'm looking forward to him less and less every minute," he moaned.

*Break line!*

Rose glared at the chess game she and Martha were currently playing.

"Check!" Martha stated happily causing Rose to groan. "Give up?"

"Never," Rose smiled as she looked at the chess board. Nine walked up, took one look at it before turning to Rose.

"One move check mate," he stated before walking away.

"What?" Both girls asked, one nervous the other suddenly very happy. Little did they know that there was no one move check mate. Nine laughed to himself. A prank well done! Nine walked into the kitchen and right past Mickey who had way to much food for just one person and was trying his best to walk. Nine didn't even give him a second thought. Nine walked out of the kitchen after getting a banana and up to River who was glaring at Eleven as he talked with Amy and Rory.

"Want to know the best way to get him back?" Nine asked with a smile.

"Sure sweetie," River smiled, trying to act like she didn't care, but she did really need to get him back in the best way.

"Take away all his bow ties," Nine stated and then walked away, leaving River with an evil smile across her face, thoroughly creeping Mickey out as he walked by, the bundle of food still in his hands as he struggled to walk by everyone.

"Just move already!" Martha groaned as she slid down in her chair.

"No! I'm finding that move," Rose hissed as she looked at the chess board. She barely noticed Mickey struggle out the door. Finally Mickey arrived at the cabinets and piled all the food into the correct one.

"Oh Mickey you're brilliant you are!" Ten shouted happily as he grabbed a banana and started eating it.

"Did you just call me Mickey?" Mickey asked happily and Ten looked at him weirdly.

"'course not Rickey!" Ten smiled as he took a bite of the banana. Mickey glared at him before walking out of the cabinet and shutting it, then walking away, the frown back on his face and his hands in his pockets. The Radieren watched Mickey, another frown upon her face. Why was he so sad looking. Mickey jumped at the popping noise that sounded behind him and was greeted with balloons and confetti.

"Hey Mickey!" The Radieren smiled happily. "Wanna have a party?"

"No thanks Radieren," Mickey sighed and continued walking. The Radieren cocked her head to the side and frowned before running up in front of him and smiling again.

"Then do you want to play a game?" She asked excitedly.

"I just… I just want to go home," Mickey sighed and pushed past her as he continued walking. The Radieren's mouth fell open a little before she sighed and walked up next to him.

"May I ask why?" She asked quietly and Mickey let a small sad smile come over his face.

"Everyone here ignores me and I'm not having that much fun," Mickey admitted and the Radieren nodded her head.

"Okay then… If you want to go home, you can," she smiled at him and Mickey's face lit up. That was when Tens head popped out of the cabinet, his mouth hanging open wide. Mickey was leaving and he was still stuck here! How did he do it?!

"Yes, please," Mickey smiled and the Radieren touched him. There was a loud popping noise and he disappeared.

"I want to go home too Radieren!" Ten shouted as he raced towards the alien who was shocked to see him. She smirked at him before disappearing with a loud popping noise, leaving Ten in the middle of the hall. He groaned before shuffling into the living room.

"There you are!" Rose smiled as she ran up, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the chess board. Martha was almost completely deflated in her chair as she groaned.

"Just move already!" She whined causing Rose to shoot her a glare.

"Nine said that there was a one move check mate but I can't find it," Rose quickly explained to Ten who smiled, completely forgetting about Mickey once again and shrugged.

"I can't help you," he stated before swiftly walking off, leaving Rose and Martha groaning in despair. This game would last, forever.


	10. Halloween

**A/N: :) Hi guys! I deleted this and re-uploaded it because it wouldn't change out of the all one paragraph thingy. :P Anyway a big thanks to everyone!**

**Chapter eleven**

Nine cautiously walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting around and casually chatting. The only really nervous one was Ten. He was pacing and glancing around, as if he was looking for the Radieren who had called them all for a "family meeting." Nine guessed Ten thought he was in trouble or for trying to escape or something like that.

"Alrighty folks!" The Radieren shouted happily as she appeared with a loud pop. "I know that time doesn't really pass here, but night comes and goes because you all seem to go to sleep. Anywho, we thought that it'd be nice if you had holidays! Like Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Birthdays and Valentine's Day! So to start off the holiday specials we are going to start with… Drum roll please?"

The Radieren looked happily at everyone who just stared at her in shock and confusion.

"What?" Ten asked, completely confused. He never really celebrated Holidays before.

"Yeah, we have a calendar and everything now, with dates and such for the Holidays…" The Radieren explained as she helped up a calendar. "Now, drum roll please!"

Slowly and quietly everyone made a soft drum roll, still looking slightly shocked.

"Halloween!" The Radieren announced and surprisingly Martha shot off the couch, doing a fist pump.

"Yes!" She shouted then looked around at everyone who was staring at her. "Oh um, hi."

She quickly sat back down and much to her relief everyone looked back at the Radieren.

"The décor is already up and you have to make it back to your rooms by walking through the haunted maze! Have fun," The Radieren smiled before disappearing with a loud pop, leaving everyone alone in the suddenly dimly lit room. Ten slowly got up and peered down the dark hallway to his room. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to simply walk down when Nine stopped him.

"You don't want to look weak if something really scary scares you in there and you come racing out, do you? We go as a team," Nine whispered and surprisingly Ten nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, Nine and I think we should all go down the hall together," Ten smiled happily.

"Yeah, okay that'll be good," Amy nodded her head as everyone got off the couch and walked toward the hallway. It was so dark you could barely see your hand in front of your face. Nine, Ten and Eleven walked in the lead. Slowly they moved forward, trying to make sure everyone could keep up and not get lost.

"Can you move any faster?" Donna hissed at them, causing Ten to jump a little at the sudden noise.

"Do you want anyone to get lost?" Eleven hissed back, he was tired of all her sass.

"Oooh," someone whispered from the back of the group and Donna shot them a death glare, not that it could be seen or anything. It was just a habit.

"We are moving slower than a snail," she fought back and a quite but deadly argument broke out between Eleven and Donna.

"We are moving kind of slow-" Nine was whispering to Eleven before there was a very familiar sound.

"Ex…ter….min…ate," the robotic voice sounded through the hall, causing everyone to fall silent.

"What?" Ten whispered quietly as he froze in his steps.

"Delete…Delete…"

"Not good," Martha whispered as the group moved closer together.

"Mummy…. Are you my Mummy?"

Most of the group was confused, all but the three Doctors, Rose and Jack. Rose instantly grabbed Nines hand and clung to him for dear live.

"She wouldn't," River growled quietly as she looked around, referring to the Radieren. That was when a light switched on about thirty feet down the hall to reveal a Weeping Angel.

"She would."

"Don't blink!" Someone shouted and everyone stared at the deadly statue.

"I know!" Most replied. That was when Jack felt like something was breathing down his neck. Slowly he gulped and turned around. The hallway was still dark which only made the growing fear in the pit of his stomach grow. He took a deep breath and took a small step forward. That was when the lights went on and staring him in the face, only three inches away, was a gas masked child. There was a loud girlish shriek and everyone turned around to see Jack backing away from the abnormally tall monster.

"Th-that scream w-wasn't me," Jack choked out while backing away.

"Sure," Nine sneered quietly while he too backed away with Rose. The child stood there occasionally cocking his head. His breathing was loud and heavy. Skin pale white. The scariest part though, was he said nothing.

"Guys?" Ten asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly in fear. "Who's looking at the statue?"

Amy let out a short scream as everyone turned around and of course, the weeping angel statue was closer.

"It got closer!" Donna gasped while pointing a finger at the cursed psychopath made of stone.

"Where has she been?" Rory asked quietly, gripping Amy's hand tightly.

"She hasn't met them," Ten replied. He then gulped. "Who's looking at the gas masked child?"

Everyone turned around again, only to see the child was holding it's hand out threateningly.

"The statue!" Someone shouted and they all turned to look at the angel again, which was closer. Of course. "The child!"

"Amy, Rory and Donna!" River shouted. "Stare at the statue! Martha, Eleven and Jack stare at the child!"

Everyone who was instructed to do something did as they were told while River got everyone else into the middle of the small circle they formed.

"We need an escape plan," she stated, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"What's that grinding noise?" Nine questioned as he looked around the room. "Oh, the wall just fell away… we could use that as the escape plan."

"You don't say sweetie," River stated sarcastically. "Okay, Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Eleven and Jack, back away slowly towards us, at the last moment we will drag you into the hall and we will all run. Everyone understand?"

"Yes," everyone stated firmly and started backing up. They ran down the hall, occasionally glancing behind them.

"Wait," River held out a hand as they came to a cross road. Three different ways to go, other than going back. One forward, one to the left and one to the right. "Forward."

Slowly the group inched forward, until that is, another gas masked child appeared in the middle of the group with a huge flashing light. The group split into four. Jack and Donna running down the left and River, Eleven, Amy and Rory running down the right. Ten raced back down the hall and had reached for Rose, only to see she was already running forward, her hand intertwined with Nines. Both of them kept close. He ignored the pain in his chest and kept running, this time getting his hand grabbed by Martha.

"Wait," Ten stated as he stopped and looked around. It was dark, they were alone, and they were both terrified.

"We split up…" Martha whispered, horrified by the mere thought.

"We need to get to our rooms, we can only assume the others can get to their rooms as well," Ten whispered quietly as he squeezed Martha's hand. She nodded her head and hugged his arm before they both started walking down the dark hall.

**Break line!**

Eleven leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He had barely enough time to make sure River and Amy made it were with him before he had started running.

"Eleven," River sighed with relief as she grabbed him by the bowtie and kissed him firmly, making him practically melt. "We must not be there yet."

"He sure looks like he likes it though," Amy commented as Eleven sunk against the wall, a goofy smile across his face.

"This is Halloween! Not Valentine's day," The Radieren complained when she appeared with a loud pop, causing everyone to jump. "But seeing as you were all scared witless I'm stopping the maze right here."

She clapped her fingers and everyone appeared in the same hallway, the light wonderfully filling everything. The sight before them however was very, very strange indeed. Donna and Jack where hugging each other, sitting on the floor and screaming. Nine had Rose behind his back, his chest puffed out bravely, almost like he was defending her from something. Ten and Martha were holding hands, walking and chatting quietly.

"Oh… is this another illusion Doctor?" Martha asked quietly in the same tone she had been speaking in.

"No I don't think it is," Ten stated while shaking his head. "This is most likely, probably real. We better make sure though."

Ten walked up to the Radieren and suddenly slapped her across the cheek, causing everyone( except Donna and Jack who were too busy screaming.) to gasp in shock.

"Yup!" He stated while popping the P, his eyes dark with anger. "It's real. I'm going to bed, goodnight. Pleasant dreams."

He quickly turned away from the Radieren and walked off, Martha trailing close behind.

"Someone stop their screaming," River finally sighed while crossing her arms.

"My pleasure!" Nine shouted happily and raced over to the two. "Hey! Love birds, it's over."

Jack and Donna slowly stopped screaming and looked up, their eyes wide. Jack quickly let go of Donna and backed away from her… or tried to, she still held onto him.

"Okay, maybe just trick or treating for next year…" The Radieren stated while rubbing her cheek and looking after where Martha and Ten had left. "Maybe it was a little too scary."

"Ya think!" Donna suddenly shouted and jumped off of Jack who scrambled off the floor.

"I'm sorry! Next is Christmas! And you weren't in any real danger, all of those were pretend," The Radieren assured her and disappeared with a loud pop.

"I'm going to bed," Donna growled and stormed off, grabbed Jacks hand and yanking him with her.

"Doct-Nine?" Rose questioned as she quietly walked up to him. "C-can you walk me t-to my room?"

"Of course," he smiled, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her off. Amy and Rory and already disappeared after Ten, not wanting to make a scene.

"W-well i-I'm going t-to bed," Eleven stuttered as he backed away from River who had a mischievous glint in her eye. "A-are you coming?"

"You can bet your bow tie on it sweetie," River smiled as she and Eleven walked down the hall, arm in arm. Yes, it had been a terrifying experience and none of them wanted it repeated(Including the Radieren.) But they would look back on it and of course, they would laugh. Everyone needed a good scare once in a while. And who knows? Maybe it brought soon to be couples closer.


	11. Eyes are a window Part one!

**A/N: Okay, bad news for me, good news for you! Bad news is that the Foster kids went back with their family. :( I thought it was really working out but the family got custody of them again so i guess it's good they are back with their family. Good news for you! I'll be writing more again and hopefully can post every day! :D yay you! and to Guest: I'm so happy I made you laugh! I hope this makes you laugh as well. Enjoy! **

**Chapter ten**

Ten dragged himself through the TARDIS, his eyes glued to the floor and a small frown upon his face. To say he looked sad would be like saying weeping angels just wanted a hug. He looked miserable. The Radieren watched him as he walked through the TARDIS. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and came to a conclusion. This was just another one of his stupid escape attempts. For the fact was, he was very, very happy. The Radieren had apologized to him for scaring everyone and gave them all a buffet. It had become like a usual thing, for Ten to try and escape. In fact, he was started to like it here. He walked into a closet then locked himself in.

"What's up with Ten?" Rory asked Nine quietly while looking at the closet door.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nine asked defensively while glaring at him.

"He is basically you—" Rory began to say before Nine let out a long, rude and frustrated groan.

"It doesn't count!" He shouted while staring him down.

"Why not?" Rory asked and in reply Nine rolled his eyes at him.

"Humans, you're so thick," he stated before walking off. Rory glared after him while shaking his head before he quietly walked up to the closet. Slowly he knocked on the door.

"What do you want," Ten moaned from inside. "Just leave me alone to die."

"Fine mister drama king," Rory muttered while rolling his eyes and walking away. Ten peeked out from the closet, making sure the coast was clear, before he shut it again.

"Radieren!" He whispered quietly, making sure to have sorrow in his voice. "Radieren I need you…please?"

"Ugh, fine what do you want?" The Radieren asked, while appearing with a loud popping noise in the closet. Surprisingly it wasn't Time Lord technology so it was kind of cramped.

"I want to go home," Ten moaned, making his eyes look big and on the brim to tears. "P-Please?"

The alien stroked her chin before leaning way into his face and looking deep into his eyes. Yes, the mischievous glint was still there and if you just looked at his eyes you would think he just found out he won a million dollars, got the girl of his dreams and somehow saved the Earth. He looked very happy by his eyes indeed.

"Hmm, no," she stated, causing his mouth to shoot open.

"Why?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Because, the eyes are a window to the soul," she stated while placing a hand on her hips. "And just so you know, you're being punished for trying to escape. Bye!"

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me my punishment?" Ten asked while holding his hands up, begging for her to tell.

"No, it's more fun if you figure it out," she smiled and then disappeared with a loud pop. Ten sat there in the closet, his eyes wide in horror.

"Well, that could've gone better," Ten whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

***Break Line!***

Ten walked through the TARDIS and into the family room where Rose, Martha and Donna were all sitting around chatting. Ten walked past them, a slight frown on his face. He sat down in a chair a little ways away from them and began to think, staring off at the wall. What was his punishment? It couldn't have been something to do with his hair could it? Quickly he reached up and patted it. Good it felt normal.

"Oi! Spaceman, what's wrong?" Donna asked as the three girls walked up to him, determined to figure out what was bothering him. Ten looked into Donna's eyes and sighed.

"Well I tried escaping, again and of course it was useless so the Radieren said she punished me but didn't tell me what it was and said that it would be funnier if I figured it out myself," Ten quickly stated, never breaking eye contact. "So I'm trying to figure out what it was and then there's Jack who's been teasing me a lot lately and frankly it's getting really annoying and Rose doesn't remember me and I just feel this pain in my chest whenever she hugs Nine—"

Ten clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in horror. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. Thankfully it was muffled by his hand. Ten quickly looked away to the floor from Donna and he stopped talking.

"Well that's odd," he whispered to himself as he looked over his hand. He then looked up at Donna in her eyes again. "It seems that whenever I have eye contact with someone I just spill everything and anything on my mind. Unfortunately it is always the truth so I cannot tell a single lie."

He looked away again, his eyes wide in horror.

"I have to go bye," he quickly stated, not making eye contact with any of them and quickly ran from the room.

"This, is going to be good," Donna smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Poor Ten," Martha whispered while shaking her head.

***Another Break line!***

Ten raced into the TARDIS counsel room where Jack, Eleven, River and Nine were all chatting.

"Christopher, Matt!" Ten wailed as he raced up to them, keeping his eyes to the ground. "You gotta help me!"

"With what?" Nine asked suspiciously while cocking his head. Ten glanced at Jack and River then sighed.

"I can't tell you here," he stated while grabbing their hands and tried to drag them away, still keeping his head looking at the floor. "Please come! It's important and I swear it's not an escape attempt!"

"Oh, sweetie," River smiled while placing a hand on her hips. "Whatever it is you need to tell them you can say in front of me right?"

"Wrong!" Ten snapped, causing everyone to freeze. No one snapped at River, especially Ten. He was almost always happy and rarely got angry at anyone here unless you were Jack. "_Christopher_, come on!"

"Okay, something really must be wrong if you _snapped_ at River," Eleven stated and helped drag Christopher off to a deserted Hallway. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Well…" Ten dragged out, looking for the right words. Finally he sighed and looked at Nine in the eyes. "Well I was being stupid and tried to escape but of course the Radieren figured it out, stopped me and punished me. Now whenever I look in someone's eyes I always tell the truth and say what's on my mind. Your ears are quite big; did I really use to look like that?"

Ten quickly looked down at the ground again and covered his mouth. He smiled weakly and glanced up at Nine who was covering his ears, a look of hurt over his face.

"See?" He whispered and looked down again. "Sorry."

"This is a problem," Eleven whispered. "You could reveal all our secrets!"

"I know, that's why I came to you for help," Ten stated while leaning against the wall.

"Here, wear these," Nine growled slightly while handing him a pair of really dark shades. "And for your information, my ears are not big, they're just…round. Goodbye!"

He stalked away from them, angrily shoving his hands in his pockets. Ten quickly put the shades on and smiled.

"This could work, let's test it!" He looked at Eleven straight in the eye and thankfully was silent. He did a fist pump. "Yes, this is perfect!"

"Um Ten," Eleven whispered while pointing behind him.

"Now I won't reveal anything!" Ten exclaimed happily, completing ignoring Eleven.

"Ten…" Eleven stated a little louder.

"Thank you for fixing the problem—" Ten began to say before Eleven suddenly turned him around to see Amy standing there, hand on her hip and a smirk across her face.

"What problem?" She asked still smirking. The two Doctors had grown to know that smirk all too well. It was the smirk of trouble.

"Run!" Ten and Eleven shouted at the same time and then took off racing down the hall as fast as they could. Thankfully she didn't follow, but they knew they weren't in the all clear yet. Once Amy found out someone had a problem of sorts or a secret she could reveal, she would do everything to reveal it.

**A/N: Did ya like it? This is part one! There will be a part two. **


	12. Eyes are a window Part two!

**A/N: Not my best work :P But yeah, here it is! Prank war will probably be next! Thanks everyone for the support!**

"You're bluffing," Donna stated, a small smirk across her face as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Jack.

"No it's true! I've been there," Jack assured her as he leaned against the wall.

"What's true?" Amy asked as she walked up to the two, both hands on her pockets.

"Well, I was visiting the gladaput sector and on a planet called Irainiea. So there's that planet wide fad going on where the Irainieans tattoo their irises so they either look cat like or have a little star and stuff like that," Jack explained while Donna rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Amy asked, completely shocked.

"Oh yeah, it hurts like heck!" Jack smiled while he placed his hands behind his head. "And since it's on their eyes their vision goes funny for about a week. Sometimes everything looks pink or sparkly so they wear these special dark shades and the vision looks normal."

"I think your—" Donna began to say before Ten walked by, wearing the dark shades Nine had given him. All three of their mouths flew open as he walked into the library.

"No, way," Amy whispered as they stared where Ten had walked in.

"Him?" Donna asked, completely shocked.

"Well I guess everyone's full of surprises," Jack shrugged with a small smile. "Maybe he did it to prove himself stronger or something."

"There is no way he has a tattoo on his eye ball," Donna stated firmly while crossing her arms.

"Only one way to find out," Amy smiled and skipping into the library where Ten lay down on a couch, taking a small nap. Quietly she walked up to him, Jack and Donna close behind. Slowly she removed the glasses and handed them to Donna who handed them to Jack who tosses them carelessly aside. Carefully Amy lifted one of his eyelids and peered into them. No tattoo.

"Hmm, I'm dreaming I'm fighting a Dalek and suddenly it turned into a ballerina and started doing the Macarena. Amy please stop," Ten sleepily murmured causing them all to gasp.

"Are you asleep?" Amy questioned quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes," Ten yawned.

"Then why are you talking?"

"Because if I make eye contact with anyone… I always tell the truth about any question…please let me sleep Amy," Ten stated the last part sadly and Amy dropped his eyelid. Slowly she looked up at Jack and Donna.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him sayin' something about that," Donna muttered quietly. "He tried to escape and that's his punishment… see ya!"

Donna walked out of the room as Jack got a crazed look in his eye.

"Think about it Amy… any question you've ever wondered about The Doctor you can now ask and he'll tell you… Brilliant! And apparently it works while he's sleeping!" Jack exclaimed and was received with a loud shush from Amy. Ten's eyes suddenly shot open and he let out a loud shout in surprise because Amy and Jack were leaning way into his face.

"What's it like regenerating?" Amy suddenly shouted in his face while looking deep into his eyes.

"Frankly it's terrifying," Ten shouted back as he jumped off the couch and leaped for his glasses. He snatched them up and placed them over his eyes before racing out of the room.

"Hey… You don't suppose we could corner him and ask him what his real name is do you?" Jack asked while glancing at Amy mischievously. Amy smirked and walked out of the room, hands on her hips. She had a Doctor to catch.

***Break line!***

Ten walked down the TARDIS hall cautiously, glasses firmly in place. He was keeping his guard up just in case anyone tried anything. He didn't even know when his punishment would wear off! Quietly he walked into the family room where Nine, Eleven and Amy were all reading or watching TV. Amy glanced up from her book as Ten walked over to an arm chair and sat in the corner. Time to place operation, get Ten to spill the beans, in action. Slowly she got up and was walking out of the room before she changed directions and charged at Ten. He wasn't expecting it so he got pinned.

"What's your name?" She shouted at him as she held his face in place.

"I'll never tell you! Not in a billion years! Not in a trillion years! Not in a—" Ten was shouting before Amy threw his glasses off. "My name is—"

"Noooo!" Nine and Eleven shouted as the raced up to them. Nine grabbed Ten's arm and Eleven covered his mouth as they yanked him away from Amy, causing her to fall on the floor. Ten shouted the name through the muffled hand before breathing a sigh of relief. Nine handed him his glasses and he placed them firmly on his head before they all turned to glare at Amy.

"Not cool Amelia," Eleven glared while crossing his arms. "Not cool."

"Come on," Amy dragged out as she stood up. "I just wanted to know!"

"You attacked me!" Ten shouted before he stomped off closely followed by Nine and Eleven. The three Doctors walked into Tens room where he shut the door and sat on his bed.

"Radieren!" He shouted and about five seconds there was a loud popping noise.

"Yes?" She asked happily while rocking back and forth.

"Please take away my punishment, there are some secrets that are needed to be kept," he stated while crossing his arms. "Besides, I've had this punishment for about two days now."

"Yeah, okay," The Radieren agreed and snapped her fingers. He took his glasses off then looked at Nine in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Nine asked and Ten didn't respond. "David?"

"Yes! It's gone! The stupid curse is gone," Ten shouted while doing a fist pump. "Thank you!"

He skipped out of the room while throwing the sunglasses aside. He would never ever want that punishment again.


	13. Prank wars part 1

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: Soooo as you've all probably guessed, Ten is my favorite Doctor :P Sorry, but he is and I will mostly be writing about him. Unless you guys request something with someone else! Keep all the reviews comin people! :D **

Chapter:

Ten quietly snuck through the TARDIS, going towards the girls shower room. Everyone was still asleep so he had time to do what he came to do. He came to the door and hesitated. If he was caught in here, people might think the wrong thing. He shook his head and held the tiny bottle of black hair dye a little tighter.

"Okay David, you can do this," he told himself before opening the door and slipping inside. He quickly raced over to one of the showers, making sure it was Amy's shower, before he mixed her shampoo with the hair dye. He quickly screwed the top back on her shampoo before grabbing the now empty hair dye bottle and slipping out of the bathroom and quickly walked towards his room. "You're going to make it. You're going to make it."

"Just where do you think you're going?" The Radieren asked as she appeared in front of him with a loud pop. He jumped nearly five feet in the air before placing a hand where both his hearts where.

"Blimey, what was that for?" Ten gasped as he breathed heavily.

"What where you doing in there?" The Radieren asked while nodding her head towards the girls bathroom.

"Oh," Ten gulped and looked at the door. "I was just um… placing a prank. Please don't tell!"

"What kind of prank?" The Radieren asked suspiciously. Quietly Ten looked around and pulled out the empty hair dye bottle.

"Ooooh," The Radieren dragged out. "I see how it is. Nice one shrimpy!"

Ten looked at her, a slightly confused look on his face before letting it slide. He wasn't going to do anything to make him get punished.

"You may continue!" She clapped her hands before she continued walking down the hall. Ten stared after her as she disappeared. He would have to ask why she called him 'shrimpy' later. He quickly made his way back into his room and shut the door, a smile across his face. Brilliant! Things were going to be perfect. He even changed the hair color dye so that you couldn't see it in the shampoo! It only started working once the poor victims hair was dry. This was going to be brilliantly fantastic.

***Break line!***

"Hey Amy, I'm all out of shampoo, can I borrow some of yours?" Rose asked as she and the other girls stepped into the shower room.

"Of course," Amy replied with a smile as she handed the shampoo bottle over to Rose. "Go ahead an' keep it. I'll just borrow some of Rivers. She took a shower already so she won't mind."

"Thanks!" Rose called as she stepped into the shower, unaware that the shampoo had a prank in it.

***Break line!***

Ten strolled through the TARDIS, a smile on his face. He practically bounced into the family room only to gasp. Amy's hair was perfectly dry and still red. He placed the smile back on his face before walking up to the girls. He couldn't ask anything about her shampoo without looking suspicious so he decided to ask a different question and work his way there.

"Hey Amy," Ten greeted as he walked up to them. "Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she's still in the shower," Amy replied with a smile.

"Really… she usually gets out first," Ten commented and Amy shrugged.

"Well, she borrowed some of my shampoo and it's harder to get out of your hair so I guess it took longer," Amy stated and Tens face paled. "In fact I think she's just blow drying it right now. She'll be out soon."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ten shouted as he raced towards the exit door. That was when a blood curling scream echoed through the TARDIS and Rose raced into the room, her hair a dark grey. "…no."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Rose shouted and the girls ran forward. "Its-its grey!"

"I am so sorry Rose!" Ten shouted as he came up to her. "It was a prank meant for Amy not you!"

"What?" Amy growled as she slowly turned to look at Ten. "You wanted to dye my hair grey?!"

"Actually it was supposed to turn a dark sickly green because you know, black hair dye and red hair don't exactly work together, I guess blond hair and black hair dye don't work either," Ten quickly explained as Eleven and Nine watched with amused grins.

"How long will it stay in?" Rose asked, coming close to tears. In that moment, Ten's heart seemed to shatter.

"Um, you only have to wash it out with different shampoo and it'll come right out," Ten assured her.

"Oi! Rose, remember rule one, The Doctor lies," Nine shouted while shaking his head. "I can't believe we would do something like that."

"Completely horrifying," Eleven agreed.

"Not helping!" Ten growled at them while crossing his arms.

"Don't lie to me Ten, how long?" Rose asked, getting angry now. Ten looked at the floor and scratched the back of his neck while mumbling something she couldn't hear. "What?"

"A month," Ten whispered while shrinking away.

"A month?" Rose whispered, her eyes wide in horror. All the other girls glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Ten backed away as anger filled her eyes.

"A month!" She shouted as she stomped forward, backing him into a wall as he continued to apologize. She suddenly let out this large angry shout before stomping off. Ten looked after her before quickly running off in the other direction to his room.

"I'll go talk to Rose," Nine sighed before walking after her.

***Break line! I sure have a lot of break lines in here…hmmm…***

Rose screamed into her pillow as she sat on her bed. She couldn't believe him! How dare he dye her hair grey. She threw her pillow aside and crossed her arms with an angry huff. That was when Nine knocked on her door and poked his head inside.

"Hey," he said as he walked in and shut the door behind him quietly. "How you doing?"

"Alright I guess," Rose growled as she scowled at the wall. "How an' why would he do that?!"

"I don't know," Nine shrugged as he sat down by her. "He's an idiot."

"I'm just so mad at him I could scream," she growled causing Nine to roll his eyes.

"Then get him back."

"you're right, and I know the perfect way," Rose smiled an evil smile. "Like they say, an' eye for an eye."

"Rose, bad idea," Nine stated, his eyes growing wide in concern for Ten.

"He messes with my hair," Rose began while standing up.

"Rose I mean it, completely bad idea!"

"I mess with his."

"Are you even listening to me?" Nine sighed as he walked over to her. "I do not support you in pranking his hair! He loves his hair!"

"If you don't support me, then I'll find someone who does," Rose stated and stalked out of her room. Nine sighed before walking out of Rose's room and into the family room. This wasn't going to turn out well at all.

***Break line!***

Rose stomped up to Amy and leaned against the wall.

"Amy, I need your help," she stated while crossing her arms. "I need to get Ten back."

"I want to get him back too," Amy smiled. "He intended to prank me but got you instead so I'll prank him to get him back and you can just sit back and enjoy! Though I will need help… Rory!"

"Yes?" Rory asked as he walked up to them. He took one glance at Amy before sighed and face palming. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Alright I was thinking Pink sparkly hair dye—" Amy began to say before Jack came up and hushed them.

"You guys are speaking so loud right now Ten can probably hear you," he stated before grabbing Rose and Amy's hand and leading them to a cabinet that's bigger on the inside. "Here's the plan."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! :D lol sorry :P Just thought it was getting a little bit long so I'm splitting it into two… I still need to finish the pool part three… huh…. Ah well, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	14. The pool part three

**Chapter**

**A/N: Okay you've waited looong enough!... though not as long as Sherlock fans waiting for season three… that's just plane rude of Moffat. Anyway here it is! Pool part three! Hope ya enjoy! :D **

Mrs. Jones briskly walked through the TARDIS, looking for her new best friend Mrs. Tyler. She walked up to Tens bedroom door and knocked four times. There was a loud yelp from inside and a crash.

"I don't want to go please!" She heard Ten shout. She sighed and opened the door to see him hiding behind an arm chair. How childish!

"It's me," she stated and was quite surprised when he relaxed.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else or something else," Ten stated before standing up and brushing himself off a little. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, where is Mrs. Tyler?" Mrs. Jones asked as she placed her hands on her hips. His eyes went wide and slowly he sank back behind the arm chair.

"Go ask Christopher," he stated quietly before taking out his sonic screw driver and sonic-ing the door shut.

"How rude," Mrs. Jones growled before stomping away. She never liked Ten, always so… talkative.

*Break line!*

Nine hummed to himself as he finished cleaning his sonic screwdriver.

"There," Nine beamed as he looked it over, sitting crisscross on his bed.

"Nine," he heard Mrs. Jones call from outside his room as she knocked on his door. "Are you in there?"

Nine quietly put his sonic away and slowly slipped off his bed and hid behind it, so if the door opened no one would see him.

"Nine?" Mrs. Jones questioned as she opened the door and peered inside. No one… or maybe he was hiding. The Doctors didn't seem to like her so he could be hiding. She looked around before smiling to herself. "Oh well, looks like no one's home! I'm leaving now."

She made loud stomping noises that slowly died down like she was walking down the hall. Nine snorted to himself. How old did she think he was?

"Mom, what are you doing?" Martha asked as she watched her mom stomping in the middle of Nines doorway.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Tyler," Mrs. Jones stated while crossing her arms.

"Oh, um go to the consul room I think," Martha began to think as she nodded her head. "Yeah, that's the last place I saw her."

"Thank you dear," her mother smiled before heading off to find her. Nine slowly got out from behind his bed and looked at Martha who was crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Really? You hid from her?"

"Well you just lied!" Nine defended.

"Not technically, the last place I did see her was the consul room… now we just need her to touch the main control panel! Piece of cake."

****break line!****

Mrs. Jones walked into the consul room and knew something was wrong because no one was in there.

"Mrs. Tyler?" she called out as she slowly walked forward. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mrs. Jones," Eleven called out as he walked into the consul room. "I need you to do something kind of quick for me alright? Just press down on the control panel."

"Only if you tell me where Mrs. Tyler is," Mrs. Jones bargained as she crossed her arms.

"Okay I will just as soon as you touch the control panel," Eleven smiled. This would hopefully go better than sending Mrs. Tyler home.

"How do I know if it's not some sort of trick?" She asked as she slowly walked closer.

"Trust me, I'm The Doctor!" Eleven smiled one of his most innocent smiles.

"Alright, but as soon as I touch it you tell me where Mrs. Tyler is you got that?" She asked as her hand hovered over the main control panel.

"I promise," Eleven crossed his heart. Slowly Mrs. Tyler reached down and touched it. There was a loud popping noise and the Radieren appeared next to her.

"You broke a rule! No touching the main control panel, you're going home," The Radieren stated happily.

"You tricked me!" Mrs. Jones shouted angrily as she turned to Eleven.

"Rule one, The Doctor lies," Eleven shrugged as the Radieren snapped her fingers and she vanished. The group of companions and Doctors shouted in happiness as they came out of their hiding spots. They would be celebrating for a long time and never, under any circumstances would they want their mothers to stay here ever again.

**A/N: not my best work but it'll do :P Sorry I haven't been posting :/ been super lazy lol. And we set up Christmas so yay! There WILL be a Christmas special :D Anyway please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Time Lord kiddoes

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry i haven't been updating lately! :P Been really lazy and recovering from the sibling set leaving and so on. AnyWHO enjoy and leave lots of reviews! :D :D :D **

**Chapter **

Jack walked into the family room where Nine, Ten and Eleven were all playing Mario Carts.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh," Eleven shouted before his cart was pushed off the track by Nine. "Oh, that's just… that's just not nice!"

All Nine did in reply was give him a smirk.

"Hey boys!" Jack greeted as he came over and turned the TV off, getting several loud complaints from them. "Hold your horses! You all know about how _this_ all right here is a 'kids show' well guess what I found! Haha, I found the bar!"

"Really?" Ten asked, perking up from the TV turning off. "Where?"

"Follow me," Jack smiled, the plan now in motion. Amy and Rose were going to love this.

***Break line!***

Nine, Eleven, Ten and Jack walked into the bar where Rory, Amy and Rose were already seated. Instantly Ten was on guard as they walked towards the counter. Quietly he sat down, the farthest seat from Rose whose hair was still grey. She scowled at him and he winced slightly. The wrath of Rose Tyler was not a pretty one. Quickly Jack walked behind the counter and started making drinks, he passed one to Nine, Eleven, Rory, Amy and Rose before he slowly passed one to Ten who eyed the drink wearily.

"Oh, um sorry… I don't drink," Ten lied as he pushed the drink back.

"Are you kidding?" Eleven snorted as he grabbed his drink. "You invented the Banana Daiquiri centuries early for the French!"

"Shut it," Ten hissed as Jack pushed the drink forward again.

"Just drink it," Jack smiled cockily as he leaned against his elbow. "Oh better yet, let's have a drinking competition!"

"Okay, now I definitely don't drink," Ten muttered as he pushed the drink away from him once again.

"Scaredy cat," Jack sneered quietly to himself, but not so quite that Ten wouldn't hear.

"Well your Mister thick thickity thick head from thick town, thickainia… and so is your dad!" Ten stated while crossing his arms. Amy glanced at Rory nervously. The plan wasn't working! Ten was supposed to drink the beverage and that would make him pass out where the three could then dye his hair pink and so on. He must've been suspicious.

"Just drink it!" Jack shouted out of frustration and that was when there was a loud popping noise and everyone's head quickly turned to the door where the Radieren leaned against the frame shaking her head slowly.

"May I remind you it is a _kid's_ show?" She asked as she slowly walked forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're not allowed to drink."

"But we _are_ over twenty one," Amy countered defiantly as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Therefore we are legally allowed to drink freely."

"Oh yeah, well not any more sista!" The Radieren shouted as she snapped her fingers. Everyone barely heard Ten shout something about how he didn't do anything this time before they all blacked out.

****Break line!****

Ten slowly woke up, his head hurt and he was practically drowning in fabric. What happened? Slowly he rolled onto his back and looked up to see a bar… Well a really huge one. Slowly he sat up and looked around. The chairs seemed to tower above him…uh oh. Quickly he scrambled up and ran to the nearby mirror, keeping a hold of his clothes. A loud shriek of terror echoed through the TARDIS and Ten realized it was him. Quickly he shut his mouth and stared wide eyed at his reflection.

"Not good," Ten squeaked and quickly shot a hand to his throat.

"Yup, you guessed it Ten," The Radieren smiled as she came up to him; surprisingly he was about an inch shorter than her. "I've turned you into an eight year old boy!"

"You monster!" Ten shouted his voice of course high than normal.

"Oi! Space man what's going—oh… this isn't good," Donna stated as she stared down at Ten.

"D-Donna," Ten cried and quickly she raced forward. "Th-the mean o-old Radieren turned me into a-a eight year old! When will the horrors stop! When will this nightmare end!"

"Shh! It's um it's going to be okay," Donna smiled while hugging him, before turning and giving a death glare to the Radieren. "You're going to be back to normal soon. Right?"

Before the Radieren could answer another horror filled shriek echoed through the TARDIS. Eleven had woken up.

"Wivew!" He shouted and stopped in shock. "Hey, why is my voice all funny? And Whewe is Wivew?... Okay what's happened!"

"I've turned you into a five year old!" The Radieren smiled as she stared down at Eleven happily… well happily until Eleven burst into tears.

"I don't wanna be five!" He shouted as he struggled to walk in his clothes. "I wanna be one thousand and thwee."

"Well you were drinking so this is your punishment," The Radieren stated before disappearing with a loud pop.

"Oh you're gonna leave me with them!" Donna shouted while looking at the ceiling. She huffed before standing up. "Okay, Ten I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Martha and River. Okay?"

"Okay," Ten nodded while kind of looking at the floor. "I'll be fine. I am The Doctor after all."

She smiled nicely at him before running out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs for River and Martha. Eleven somehow managed to crawl up Ten and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"She's scawy," Eleven whispered while Ten nodded his head.

"But I trust her," Ten shrugged while looking down at him. "Wait a minute… why are you hugging me?"

"I don't know?" Eleven shrugged and let go. "It's almost like my mind is that of a five yeaw olds."

"This is going to be bad," Ten shuttered as he hugged himself and looked at the exit. Both of the young Time lords jumped in surprise when another loud shriek filled the room. Nine stumbled out from behind the counter, significantly taller than the others. In fact, he looked around twelve maybe thirteen.

"What is wrong?" He demanded but stopped when he heard his voice. Slowly he sank to the floor and held his head in his hands while staring in horror at the mirror. "I'm…I'm a child! My voice!"

"No…way," Martha gasped as she walked into the bar room, followed closely by River and Donna.

"Look at me!" Nine moaned as he motioned to his body. "I'm a young teen! This is horrible!"

"Well at least youw not five!" Eleven stated bitterly as he crossed his arms and pouted. Martha and River had to hold back an 'aw' as they watched him. Another shriek filled the air telling them someone else had woken up.

"Why!" Jack shouted as he barely managed to walk forward in all his clothing. He fell down onto his knees and threw his hands in the air. "Why must the Radieren be so cruel!"

"What did you do this time?" River sighed as she crossed her arms and stared down at the four children.

"Umm," Jack stalled as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile across his face. "Nine knows. Ask him!"

Quickly he pushed Nine forward who rolled his eyes.

"They were trying to escape and I was thought of as an accomplices so I was punished too," Nine growled while giving a death glare at Ten who huffed and crossed his arms.

"Liar! I didn't do anything it was all you three!" He accused and stomped his foot.

"The impowtant thing you adults need to know is that us thwee doctows didn't do anything to actually desewve to be punished," Eleven stated with a small nod of his head.

"Are you lying?" River asked and Eleven sighed.

"Yes," he stated a small smile across his face. "But in my defense I have bad examples."

"Ah!" Amy screamed as she barely managed to walk from behind the counter, holding her skirt up with both hands. "That stupid Radieren…Rory, get out here!"

"Amy, I'm tiwed," Rory mumbled as he crawled out, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Amy looked around eight while Rory looked around five. He sat on the ground and looked up at her, his face instantly turned from sleepy to panic. "Why awe you tallew than me?"

"Because I'm awesome," Amy scoffed and leaned against the side of the counter. "And because the Radieren turned us all to children."

"What did you guys do?" Donna growled, causing Eleven to hid behind Ten.

"Jack's fault," Amy stated while pointing at Jack. "He challenged Ten to a drinking contest!"

"I didn't accept though! I wasn't bad I swear!" Ten shouted in defense.

"Nine!" Rose suddenly shouted in horror as she managed to walk out, her hair back to its normal blonde.

"Wow," Ten whispered as he looked at her. She looked around the age of ten maybe eleven. "She looks like an angel…"

Jack snorted behind his hand causing Tens face to turn red.

"Shut up!" He glared at Jack who broke out laughing.

"Cooties! Cooties, someone's gonna catch the cooties!" Jack teased as Ten crossed his arms angrily.

"I said shut up!" Ten shouted and Donna quickly smacked Jack on the back of the head.

"Shut it boy," she growled and Jack held up his hands.

"Okay, okay," he muttered and (barely) walked away.

"Nine what happened?" Rose asked as she finally made her over to him.

"The Radieren turned us all into children," Nine growled angrily and crossed his arms. There was a loud popping noise and Rory squeaked in surprise.

"Okay, clothes that fit everyone are in your rooms as well as toddler beds. Luckily for you three ladies, I installed bath tubs and all of them are potty trained!" The Radieren declared happily. "They will be like this for about a week maybe. Anyway have fun. Oh and I declare that Donna is in charge of Ten and Nine. Martha is in charge of Jack and Rose while River is in charge of Amy, Rory and Eleven. Bye!"

With that the Radieren disappeared with a loud popping noise. Everyone glanced around at each other nervously. This was going to be a very strange experience indeed.

**A/N: Better than my last chapters? I hope so! Yeah, I'm not proud of those last couple of chapters :P sorry guys! I hope you like this and the prank war will happen soon! I just… haven't gotten around to that yet and I have so many different ideas like this :P There will probably be one where a lot of them get turned into teens. Maybe it'll be a side effect of something the Radieren does. Anyway thanks everyone for the support! :) **


	16. Time Lord Kiddos Part 2

**Chapter**

**A/N: Here ya guys go! :) how will everyone deal with tiny little troublesome Doctors ay? Mwhahahahaha! And just because I realize I haven't done this before!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it ****_this_**** story would actually be airing on live TV. But it's not so I don't. **

Nine glared around at everyone (save Rose) and angrily crossed his arms.

"Well I suppose we need to start taking care of you guys…" Martha shrugged. "Jack, Rose do you know how old you guys are?"

"Oh I completely forgot to give you ages!" The Radieren shouted as she appeared next to Rory with a loud pop, startling him once again. "Okay, Nine is thirteen, Jack is twelve, Rose is ten, Ten is eight, Amy is seven, Eleven is five and Rory is four! Okay bye for reals now!"

She disappeared once again with a loud pop. River sighed before she walked over to Eleven and picked him up.

"Let's go get you some suitable clothes," she smiled at him before bending down and picking up Rory who had fallen asleep. "Amy, come along!"

"Okay Ten can you walk?" Donna asked as she bent down to come eye level with him. He gasped and crossed his arms.

"I most certainly can walk by myself thank you very much—" Ten started to say as he took a step forward and tripped. Donna sighed before she suddenly picked him up and turned to Nine. "Oi! Nine, follow me."

"Whatever," he glared at her and managed to follow her out of the room.

"Um, okay Jack and Rose follow me!" Martha smiled and was quite thankful when they did.

***Break line!***

"I can change myself Donna!" Ten growled as Donna set him down on the bed.

"Fine, here are your clothes," Donna stated and handed Ten over the clothes. "Stay in here till I get back. Nine follow me."

"Whatever," Nine shrugged and followed Donna across the hall and into his room. The Radieren had switched around the rooms so whoever was taking care of who wouldn't have to run from one end of the TARDIS to the other. "I can change myself too. Just so you know."

"Right of course," Donna smiled and shut the door with a small sigh. "At least they can change themselves…"

****Break line!****

"Wee!" Eleven squealed as he raced around his room wearing only underwear and followed closely by River.

"Put your clothes on!" She shouted as she chased him under the bed and barely managed to grab his foot and pull him out. He turned around giggling like mad as she pulled his pants on. Amy watched the huge commotion with a slight frown on her face.

"River!" She finally called and walked up to her, still holding the huge mini skirt up.

"Yes mom?" River asked, forcing a fake smile on her face.

"Can you get me my clothes so I can change?" She asked and smiled when River handed her some clothes. She stumbled off and River turned back to dressing Eleven only to see he was gone and running around the room once again.

"This. Is. War." She growled as she stood up and chased after him.

*****Break line!*****

"Are you done?" Martha called while standing outside the door of Jacks room. No answer. "Jack?"

Still no reply. Something was definitely suspicious about this.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door to find the room completely a mess. Clothes line the floor, walls and ceiling. Pizza boxes were thrown in every direction and sitting on the bed was Jack, changed into clothes that fit and listening to blaring music on his Ipod. She glared at him before shutting the door and walking to Rose's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rose called and Martha smiled as she entered. The room was nice and clean. She was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt with the Brittan flag on it. She sat on her bed, Ipod in her hands.

"Where did you get the IPod?" Martha asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"The Radieren," Rose shrugged as she placed the ear buds in her ears and turned on the music.

"Right…" Martha nodded her head. "I'm going to go check on the others. Stay here okay?"

"S'fine," Rose stated as she leaned back on her bed. Martha shut the door and walked down the hall towards the family room.

******Break line!******

River leaned against the wall, smiling at the sleeping Eleven and Rory. Amy looked up at her and stifled a small yawn.

"Amy, I'm going to go meet up with Donna and Martha, stay here," River told Amy who nodded her head, keeping the mischievous smile off her face. The moment River left the room Eleven sat up in bed, smiling.

"Alwighty Amy," Eleven whispered as he climbed out of his bed. River had decided that they would all sleep in the same room. "Let's go cause some twouble!"

"You are adorable when you talk, you know that?" Amy smiled at Eleven who huffed a little irritated.

"Focus Pond," he sternly told her before waddling to the door. He glared up at the door handles that was just out of reach. "Dang it."

Amy giggled before walking up to him. She stood on her tip toes before she could reach the handle and then opened the door.

"Weady?"

"Ready."

*******Break Line!*******

Ten glared up at Donna who glared back down at him.

"Get in bed," Donna commanded for the fourth time that hour.

"No. I'm not tired," Ten stated while crossing his arms and defiantly glaring back up at her.

"You don't have to go to sleep, you just have to sit in bed," Donna clarified and in reply Ten laughed.

"How old do you think I am? I don't take naps," Ten scoffed with a small roll of the eyes.

"Well you do now space boy!"

"Get away!" Ten shrieked as he raced away from Donna. "And it's space man!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? It's boy," Donna shot back as she chased him around the room.

"I'm nine hundred and three Donna you can't tell me what to do!" Ten stated as he ran behind the small sofa.

"Says who, you?" Donna asked while she placed her hands on her hips.

"TARDIS, Time lord, yea!" Ten shouted as they raced around the sofa.

"Donna, adult, no!" Donna growled as she jumped over the sofa and tackled a very surprised Ten. "Bed. Now!"

Ten looked away from her face and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ten, look into my eyes," Donna stated as she tried to get him to look at her face.

"…no."

"Do as she says David," Nine came into the room wearing clothes that actually fit.

"Why?" Ten asked with a small whine.

"I can switch ya," Donna stated with a small smug smile.

"With who?" Ten asked slightly confused.

"No, um," Donna stalled as she looked around for something. "Oh, you see this rolled up newspaper? I can hit you with it… really, really hard."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't press me sunshine," Donna growled and hit the newspaper to one of her hands to look scary.

"Better do as she says David," Nine smiled. "She'll do it!"

"Fine," Ten growled as he got up and stomped over and onto his bed. He crossed his arms and glared daggers at her.

"Okay Nine get into your bed please!" Donna smiled while turning to Nine.

"Why?" Nine scoffed. "I'm thirteen, I don't _need_ naps!"

"Better do as she says Christopher!" Ten called a smug smile over his face. "Or she'll switch ya!"

"You can't switch a thirteen year old!" Nine sneered as he casually leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Donna asked as she walked forward. "Watch me!"

"_Sure_," Nine smiled at her as she walked forward. Slowly the smile fell from his face and he stood up more. Donna's eyes were dark, cold and very scary. "Donna get back-ow! Okay, okay! I'm-ow! Going!"

********Break line!********

River walked into the family room where Martha already was.

"How did it go?" Martha asked as River sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well Eleven decided that clothes 'weren't cool'" River sighed a small smile across her lips. "You can tell that their minds and maturity level are about the age of an actual child."

"Tell me about it," Martha sighed. "Jack's room is a mess with clothes, games, and surprisingly pizza boxes. I mean _where_ did he even get them?"

"The Radieren?" River suggested and Martha shrugged. "We need a plan on how to 'raise' them… Where is Donna?"

"Here! Sorry I'm late, Nine wouldn't get in bed until I threatened to switch him," Donna stated as she ran into the room and sat down on the couch. "So, what's the plan ladies?"

River glanced at the two before a smile came across her lips.

"The plan?" She asked and chuckled softly. "Keep everyone alive."

**A/N: I don't really care for the ending and it's probably a little OOC but I was tired and it was late so yeah :/ sorry. I don't think it's my best but I hope you liked it! Review please! :D **


	17. When you prank a TimeLord!

**Chapter**

**A/N: Sooo sorry but no little kids in this one :P But there is a couple things you have to look forward in this…. PRANK WAR IS HERE! :D :D :D :D Enjoy!**

Eleven snuck through the TARDIS, keeping a wary eye out for the Radieren which was of course invisible and following him. The Radieren thought Eleven looked very suspicious, and not because of his shifty eyes and an eyebrow less forehead. Eleven slipped into the consul room causing the Radieren to face palm. First Ten tries to escape multiple times and now he has passed it onto Eleven. Though she supposed he was just scared that someone was going to prank him because there was a major prank war about to happen. Quickly Eleven walked under the consul and pulled out wire cutters. He laughed to himself as he began rewiring things. Then much to the Radieren's surprise he put the wires back and walked away. Moments later Ten snuck in and started to push buttons when suddenly something exploded and a cloud of pink chalk shot out through the room. The air vents turned on and the chalk was sucked out of the room, leaving a very startled and very pink Ten. His hand was still holding onto one of the levers and his eyes were wide. Slowly he looked down at his hands and his mouth flew open.

"I'm…pink," he whispered to himself before he heard laughing. Quickly he looked around the room and spotted Eleven who was cracking up. "You."

"Got ya!" Eleven smirked before racing out of the room, Ten right on his heels.

***Break line!***

"Christopher!" Eleven shrieked as he raced away from the still very pink Ten. "Help me!"

"Oi! Space man what—" Donna began to say before she saw the two Doctors race past her, one screaming for help and the other shouting about when he got his hands on him, this wouldn't be a kids show anymore. "He's…pink?"

****Break Line!****

"So Rose, what do you wanna do?" Nine asked as he leaned up against the wall next to Rose.

"Well we could—" She began to say before shouting could be heard. Suddenly Eleven burst into the room and pulled Christopher off the wall and then hid behind him as a very pink and very angry Ten stormed into the room. "Actually I think it can wait."

"Move it Christopher, or so help me I'll kill the both of you," Ten growled, his hands balled into fists as he stormed forward.

"What happened," Nine asked with a small roll of the eyes.

"He covered me in this pink chalk stuff!" Ten growled. "It even got in my hair Christopher! My hair!"

Nine glanced back at Eleven while raising an eyebrow.

"It was a prank," Eleven whispered with a nervous chuckle.

"David, go wash off, Matt stay away from David," Nine ordered. Ten glared daggers at Eleven before storming towards the door. Right before he was about to exit he turned around again.

"This means war Matt!" He declared before leaving. Nine pushed Eleven away from him and rolled his eyes once again.

"Thick," he muttered under his breath while taking Rose's hand and leading her out of the room.

"This…" The Radieren smiled. "Will be fun indeed."

**Okay okay it's short I know. I'm sorry :P AnyWho whatdya think? :D Tell us! Aand for a new thing I'm doing I got someone special to help! Master?**

**Master: Disclaimer! I do not own The Doctor!... Or Martha…. Or Jack… Or any of the characters sadly… dun dun dun DUN! :D **

**Okkaaaay…. anyWho review!**


	18. Time Lord kiddos part 3

**Chapter**

**A/N: Wow! All of you were like wanting more kids so HERE IT IS! :) And for the last one shot it was a time skip thing. These are one shots so they tend to do that sometimes. AnyWHO thanks for the reviews! And i'm changing this stories name to Time Lord Kiddos!**

Donna walked down the hall and barged right into Tens room only to see him lying on the couch reading.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"You didn't say how long I had to stay," he stated and continued to read.

"Oi, space boy, time for a bathe," she sighed as she walked towards him.

"I don't want to," he stated again, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Well to bad," Donna replied as she grabbed the book and set it down on the coffee table. "Bathroom, now."

***Break line!***

River walked up to Eleven's door and knocked before she opened it and walked through. Instantly she was soaked, head to toe in blue paint. She let out a startled gasp and slowly took the bucket off her head. She heard Eleven laughing with Amy and small unfamiliar chuckles.

"That color suites you River," she heard Nine state. She could practically hear the smirk which was undoubtingly across his face. She wiped the paint from her eyes and stomped towards Nine, the smirk falling from his face. Quickly he dodged her and raced from the room, saluting to her before he disappeared down the hall. She growled to herself before turning around to find that Amy and Eleven were gone. Once she checked that Rory was still asleep she ran out of the room searching for her husband and mother.

*****Break line!*****

"I don't wanna go!" Ten shouted as he held onto the door handle for dear life as Donna gripped his ankles and pulled as hard as she could.

"It's time to take a bath!" She shouted back at him as she pulled harder. At that moment Nine came down the hall a small mischievous smile across his face.

"Oh, Christopher what have you been up to?" Ten asked casually as Donna continued to pull.

"Nothing much, just set a wonderful prank that River triggered, she can be so thick sometimes," Nine stated while leaning against the wall.

"Ah," Ten smiled while nodding his head. "What was her reaction? I bet it was brilliant!"

"Oi!" Donna growled. "Stop idly chattin' an help me get Space boy in the bath!"

"Or what, you'll switch me again?" Nine snorted with a small roll of the eyes. "I gotta run, see ya!"

And with that Nine took off running down the hall, smirking to himself as Ten's and Donna's shouts started up once again.

******Break line!******

"Amelia Pond, how could you!" Eleven glared up at Amy as he crossed his arms. Amy stifled a giggle as she looked down at Eleven who was pouting at her. He was covered in blue icing from head to toe, courtesy of Amy.

"What?" She asked with a laugh as she grabbed more icing from the bowl and dumped it over his head. "Taste good yeah?"

"We wewe supposed to eat it!" Eleven nearly shouted as he stomped his foot. That was when footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen. "Quick hide in the hewe!"

Eleven threw open the nearby cupboard and jumped inside with Amy, then shut the door.

"So Rose," Nine smiled as he walked into the kitchen with said girl and Jack. Quickly Nine pulled out a banana and held it out to her. "Banana?"

"Thanks," she giggled as she took the banana.

"Hey, don't I get one?" Jack asked and quickly stole a banana from Nine. "How many of these do you have on you?"

"I dunno," Nine shrugged as he took out another banana. "Hey guys what's this?"

Eleven held his breath and stayed extra still when the footsteps approached their hiding spot.

"Icing on the floor? That's a waste!" Jack exclaimed and slowly Eleven turned to glare at Amy with a look that said 'I told you so!'

Jack slowly held up a finger to his lips as he grabbed a chair, picked it up and then set it down quietly in front of the cupboard the two little children were hiding in.

"Nine!" River suddenly shouted as she burst into the kitchen. "Where are Amy and Eleven!"

"Run!" Nine shouted and the three teens took off out of the room as fast as their legs would carry them, leaving the chair in front of the cupboard. River growled and ran after them, believing that Nine was hiding her new children somewhere.

"I think they'we gone," Eleven whispered quietly.

"Should we get out?" Amy asked and slowly Eleven nodded his head.

"yeah," he stated before pushing on the cupboard. It didn't budge. He pushed harder, thinking it was just stuck shut but it still didn't budge.

"Doctor—Eleven," Amy corrected herself, worry in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Its, um," Eleven stalled while pushing harder. "Completely fine."

"Is that a lie?" Amy asked skeptically while crossing her arms.

"Yes, the cupboawd doow is stuck," Eleven stated and started banging on the door. "Help!"

Amy joined in as quickly as possible and pounded her tiny fists on the door with Eleven. Suddenly, as they were started to get extremely worried the cupboard door opened and they fell out. Someone gasped and suddenly scooped up both Amy and Eleven. Eleven breathed in the perfume and gazed at curly blonde hair.

"Oh sweetie," River stated while shaking her head. "What happened?"

"Amy dumped icing on me!" Eleven stated while pointing a finger at Amy.

"Did not!" She shouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"Time to get you a both a bath."

*****Break line!*****

"NOOOoooo!" Ten shrieked as Donna still tried to get him to let go of the door handle.

"Come on!" Donna shouted as she continued to pull. "Get your skinny little butt to the showers right now!"

At that moment Nine, Rose and Jack came walking down the hall to see the strangest sight. Ten was completely horizontal and about three feet in the air. He was holding onto the door handles to his bedroom, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. It was obvious he was trying with all his might to hold on. Holding onto his ankles was Donna. She was diagonal, her face with almost the exact same expression.

"Let go!" Donna shouted as she continued to try and pull him off.

"NO!" Ten shouted and Nine rolled his eyes.

"Hi Ten!" Rose greeted and his eyes shot open.

"_Rose?!_" He gasped and let go of the door handle, causing both himself and Donna to go flying backwards. He let out a soft groan of pain as Donna stood up and glared down at him.

"Come on _space boy_," She growled as she grabbed his legs once again and began to literally drag him towards the bathroom.

"_NOOOOoooo_," Ten shouted as he was dragged away. The trio stood there for five seconds in silence before all three of them cracked up.

"Did you _see_ Tens face when he realized you were there Rose?" Jack asked as he slid to the floor laughing.

"He was all like 'NOOOOoooo,' haha that was priceless!" Nine laughed and gripped his stomach.

"Guys, its-its not f-funny!" Rose laughed while covering her mouth.

"Jack? Rose?" Martha's voice called and instantly they were back on their feet and running again, stifling their laughter. The Radieren smiled while she shook her head. Okay, so maybe her punishments weren't always bad and meant to actually _punish_ them, but it was still funny.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D I had major writers block for like a week so that's why I hadn't been updating. I would try to write, honest but then I would write it and look back and just think like wow… that's terrible so yeah, I had bad case of writers block. AnyWHO, Ten! Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Ten: Yes I would! *Takes deep breath to start***

**Master: WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ten: D: NOO! He stole my LINES! **

**Master, that wasn't very nice, say you're sorry.**

**Master: You're sorry! MWhahahahaha! *Skips away into lala land!***

**AnyWHo Review! :D **


	19. Time Lord Kiddos part 4!

**Chapter**

**A/N: This one… I promise with all my heart, will have a major plot twist! And in this one it's another Time Lord Kiddos! :D Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I just got to 9,000 views! I want to thank all of my 65 followers and the 41 people that have favorite this story! :P And I have a little somethin something for the people who mainly review me! So, ****Pilut**** and ****Sunfuzzies**** I'm dedicating this chapter to YOU because you have been there since like the beginning and have been totally supportive even though I don't even like know you! And since so many people like the Time Lord Kiddos I have a surprise! But it's a surprise so I can't tell ya yet. Without further ado! THE NEXT TIME LORD KIDDOS! :D Enjoy!**

Ten raced around the TARDIS counsel, getting on his tip toes to reach most of the levers. He was finally going to escape! The fact that he was still an eight year old however, did escape him at the moment.

"Oi! Space boy where are you?" Donna called as she walked into the room. Ten quickly hid behind the counsel, hoping against hope she didn't and wouldn't see him. Donna eyed the room suspiciously before giving a loud sigh. "Oh well! I guess he's not in here, I better go look somewhere else!"

She then made stomping noises that slowly got quieter and waited. Ten scrunched his face up, thinking hard. There were two options, either she left or she was waiting. But how would he be able to tell. Ten sighed to himself quietly before he made up his mind. Slowly he peeked out from behind the counsel.

"Aha!" Donna cried while pointing a finger at him. "It's time for bed!"

"Aah!" Ten cried as he got up from his hiding place and raced out of the room, Donna only a couple paces behind him. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Suite yourself!" Donna retorted causing Ten to run all the more faster. He skidded around a corner and raced right into Rose causing both of them to fall on the ground. Without thinking Ten grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eye.

"Run," he stated and soon they were both running hand in hand away from Donna, Rose giggling like mad.

***Break line!***

Amy quietly walked over to her bed and collapsed, her damp hair sticking to her face. It had been a fun but tiring day for the seven year old. River followed her, Eleven wrapped up in a blanket sound asleep.

"Goodnight," she whispered to Amy as she walked over to a rocking chair and sat down, holding Eleven closer to her. Slowly she started rocking, looking fondly down on his adorable sleeping face. She rested her head on the back of the chair and shut her eyes. Yes, it was hard work but she was enjoying every minute of it.

***Break line!***

"Jack Harkness you get down from there right now!" Martha shouted as she stared up at Jack who was hanging from one of the many bookshelves in the library. He paid no attention to her and continued on his marry way as he tried to climb higher where Nine was.

"Hey, I wonder where Rose went," Nine called down to Jack as he looked around. At that moment Rose and Ten ran into the room. Ten dove behind a couch while Rose started to climb up the bookshelves. Donna raced in and looked around. Nine thought she looked like a mad bull from the way she angrily breathed out of her nostrils. It almost made him laugh. But he didn't because she was Donna and she would kill him if he did.

"There she is!" Jack smiled and pointed at Rose as she hurriedly climbed up next to the two boys.

"Rose!" Martha and Donna both shouted at the same time.

"What?" She asked innocently as she swung her legs over the edge. Martha gasped and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Where did Ten go?" Donna growled and Rose smiled.

"Behind the blue couch," she stated and Tens head popped up, his eyes wide.

"Traitor!" He shouted before taking off out of the room, Donna right at his heals.

"_Oooh!_" The Radieren whispered to herself excitedly. "_Chase scene_!"

Ten raced down the TARDIS, running as fast as he could. He turned the corner, nearly tripping. His hearts pounded in his ears and his adrenalin raced. Only one thing was on his mind. Escaping from the cursed Donna.

"Ten! Get back here," Donna shouted as she raced after him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she propelled herself forward as fast as she could. Her hair flew in her face as they turned the corner, temporarily blinding her. Only one thing was on her mind. Capturing Ten and getting him to go to bed. It seemed that everything she asked him to do he would refuse, though it was only with the things he hated doing or didn't feel like doing at that moment. He would obey her when she woke up in the morning. Ten turned down another corner and entered the kitchen. Quickly he threw things off the counters and opened cupboard doors to block Donna's way, slowing her down just a smidge.

"Donna stop chasing me!" Ten pleaded as he threw open the refrigerator door, hitting Donna in the head. He tore out of the kitchen and what he saw next… well, saying he was surprised is a complete understatement. There was a loud popping noise and suddenly The Master stood in front of the eight year old Ten. Both of them stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths dangling open. Then they both let out a very large and (though none of them would admit it) very girly sounding scream.

"Heyo!" The Radieren smiled as she appeared with a pop. "I thought you seemed lonely since Nine hung out with Rose and Jack and Eleven hangs out with Amy and Rory so I brought you a friend! Don't worry I'm turning him to an eight year old too."

"What?!" Ten and The Master both screamed at the same time. The Radieren snapped her fingers and suddenly The Master was an eight year old. He looked down at his body and let out another shriek along with Ten before both of their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell to the ground with a thud. At that moment, Donna came into the room, holding her head with anger in her eyes.

"Did I miss something again?!" She asked the Radieren as she looked at the fainted Master and Doctor. All the small alien did was shrug her shoulders, a small mischievous smile across her face.

"I um, gave you another child!" She stated before disappearing with a loud pop.

"At least tell me who he is!" Donna shouted angrily. This, would be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay I know! XD Not a lot of Nine and Rose fluff but hey, you might find it surprising that I actually don't ship them! I ship Ten and Her. Sooo there will be an interesting thing happening soon with that entire relationship. :) An' I just love the like character of The Master so in this story he won't be as crazy as in the episodes and who knows what'll happen. So who wants to do the Disclaimer?**

**Master: I do! I do! Pwease! *puppy dog pout***

**Ugh fine, go ahead. **

**Master: I do not own myself…. Or the Tenth Doctor…. Or the Ninth Doctor… Or the Eleventh Doctor… Or Martha Jones…Or Donna Noble… Or Rose Tyler…**

**Master what are you doing?**

**Master: Or Captain Jack Harkness… Or Mickey Smith… Or River Song… Or Amy Pond… Or Rory Pond…is it Williams or Pond? Anywho… Or Mrs. Tyler… Or Mrs. Jones…**

**Master that's not how you do it!**

**Master: Or K-9… Or Mr. Tyler… Or the Dalek sec… Or Dalek Caan… Or Dalek Thay…Or Dalek Jast… Or the Dalek Emprorer… Or any of the Daleks… Or the Cyber men… Or the Weeping Angles… Or the Slitheen…**

**Master! STOP!**

**Master: never!... Or The Silence…Or BBC… Or Sherlock… Or Loki…**

**THAT'S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT FANDOM!**

**Master: Or the Evil Christmas trees that attack on Christmas… Or—**

**ENOUGH!... AnyWHO Review! :D **


	20. Time Lord kiddos part 5

**Chapter**

**A/N: Another Time Lord Kiddos! :D And all of you who had just like recently reviewed. I tried to get in everything you suggested but yeah it didn't all really get in :/ sorry! AnyWHO Enjoy!**

Ten slowly woke up, his face groggy from sleep. Quietly he sat up and looked around. He was in his room again and was still a little child. He hated that. Slowly he slid from his bed and walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen for something to eat, still in his pajamas. Quietly he walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Goodmornin Ten!" Donna stated cheerily as she set some pancakes down for an eight year old Master. Martha was cooking them and River was feeding Rory who had reverted completely to a three year old. Ten looked around the room some more before he took a double take at The Master. His eyes went wide and his hand shot over his mouth.

"Heyo!" The Master greeted while taking a bite of pancake. He smiled mischievously. Without warning Ten fell on his knees, hands shooting up in the air.

"Why?!" He shouted before completely collapsing on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as he continued to whisper 'why' over and over again.

"I'm not _that_ bad," The Master muttered through a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Donna stated before walking over to Ten. "Hey, Ten buddy… It'll be fine—"

"How?!" He shouted while standing up, arms waving about. "How on the TARDIS could this be fine?! He's going to kill everyone!"

With that Ten stomped out of the room, determined to safe everyone from the new threat at hand.

"Well that went better than I thought," The Master smiled and took a swig of milk. "More please."

Donna was about to get him some when Ten came back in, determination still written over his face and trailing behind him was a crowbar. No one else seemed to notice Ten as he barely managed to drag the crow bar over to The Master who was enjoying the pancakes a little too much. Finally he got within striking distance. Slowly, he struggled to lift the crowbar above his head and when it finally reached its peak, he lunged forward with all his body weight, the crow bar leading the way.

"He has a crowbar!" The Master shrieked holding onto his chair in shock, his eyes wide with fear.

"Urgh!" Ten shouted and right at the last moment Donna swooped in and grabbed the deadly weapon away from the eight year old. Everyone stopped what they were doing once again, mouths hanging open in shock. Martha barely noticed one of the pancakes catching fire.

"What were you doing!" Donna shouted as The Master breathed a sigh of relief.

"Neutralizing the threat!" Ten shot back as he pointed a shaking finger at The Master. "He's…_evil_."

"So let me get this straight," The Master stated while turning to face him. "You don't like guns…yet you'd try to kill me with a crowbar?"

"How did you even get a crowbar!" Donna shouted angrily.

"Nine," Ten shrugged and pointed a finger at the door.

"Nine!" Donna shouted.

"I didn't do it!" The thirteen year old yelled. His voice filled with panic.

"You mister are in big trouble," Donna growled as she reached down and picked up a protesting Ten. As they walked out of the room Ten glared at the Master.

"I will have my revenge!" He declared as The Master calmly cut some more pancake and took another bite.

"Okay, well see you around," The Master stated with a small smile and gave him a thumbs up as Donna and Ten disappeared from the kitchen. "Martha, those pancakes are on fire."

***Break line!***

Ten angrily sat in the corner of his bedroom, glaring at the handcuffs on his wrist keeping him there. Donna just didn't understand. The Master would murder every single person aboard the TARDIS and or destroy everything. Ten slumped down to the floor, his hand being held up by the cuffs. Slowly Eleven walked into the room and cocked his head while looking at Ten.

"David, why awe you sitting thewe?" He asked while walking forward.

"I tried to kill someone," Ten stated darkly and Eleven's eyes went wide.

"You'we going to kill someone!?" He shouted in disbelief. "Who?!"

"No, no, no!" Ten nearly shouted. "I tried to. I'm not going to. I already did it!"

"Is it Jack!?" Eleven shouted while backing up, horror in his eyes.

"I was going to kill someone, not anymore!" Ten assured him but it didn't really work.

"You admit to it! Who!? Is it Chwistophew?!" Eleven asked accusingly as he continued to back up.

"No! And why would it be Christopher?" Ten scoffed.

"Because he's moving in on Wose! That's it! I have to go warn him!" Eleven shouted and raced out of the room, leaving a very confused Ten.

"Where is his logic?" Ten muttered to himself and sunk lower onto the floor.

****Break line!****

"Chwistophew!" Eleven shouted as he raced into said boys room where Jack, Rose and said boy were talking.

"What?" Nine asked while glaring at Eleven.

"David's going to twy and kill you," Eleven whispered, horrified and then darted out of the room screaming for Amy.

"He's M**_en_**_t_al—" Nine started to say before his voice cracked slightly. His eyes went wide and his hand shot to his throat.

"Dude," Jack whispered as Rose and himself tried to keep in giggles. "Did your voice just…crack?"

"What? No**_oo_**o," Nine stated, his voice cracking again.

"Your voice is totally changing!" Jack hooted with laughter and fell off the chair, holding his stomach while laughed. Nine glared at him and crossed his arms.

"It's al**_mos_**_t_ like **_so_**me my**_sterio_**us f**_or_**ce is pu**_tti_**ng us in t**_he_**_s_e st**_range_** scen**arios** for f**_u_**n," Nine muttered angrily.

"You mean like Alli—"Jack began to say before both of his friends eyes shot wide and quickly shook their head.

"Uh f**_ort_**h w**_al_**l m**_uch_**?" Nine asked and shook his head. Jack was about to reply when The Radieren appeared.

"That was close buddy," she told Jack while shaking a finger. "No breaking the fourth wall."

With that she disappeared with a loud pop, leaving an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go tell Donna your voice is changing!" Jack suddenly shouted and in five seconds he was up and out of the room, shrieking at the top of his lungs for Donna.

"**No**o**o**o!" Nine cried while getting up and racing after Jack throwing all kind of fake curse words they had been making up.

*****Break line!*****

River casually strolled down the hall, looking for Eleven and Amy. Rory was in her arms and snuggling up against her soft hair. Suddenly she heard shouting and Eleven raced down the hall, arms stretched out in front of him and screaming his head off about a murder.

"Whoa! Eleven what's happening sweetie?"

"David'sgoingtokillChwistophewbecausehe'smovinginonWose!" Eleven shouted all in one breath. River raised an eyebrow before scooping the five year old up and smiling at him.

"Ten's not going to kill Nine," she assured him.

"But awe you completely and positively suwe?" Eleven asked while cocking his head to the left slightly.

"Yes sweetie," River kissed the little Eleven who blushed furiously. He bowed his head in a cute way and looked down, a smile on his face. River had to hold back an 'aw' as she continued to walk with her new children.

******Break Line!******

"Donna!" Jack shrieked as he raced into the kitchen. The only people left in the kitchen were Donna and The Master, still eating the pancakes. "Nine's voice is cha—"

Nine raced into the room and then literally threw Jack out where Rose had a rope ready. She easily captured the Captain and tripped him before looking up at Nine.

"T**_o t_**he lib**_rar_**y!" Nine declared while pointing a finger into the sky. Rose nodded her head before dragging Jack away from the doorway disappearing from sight. "B**_ye_** Donn**_a_**!"

"It's very…entertaining living here isn't it," The Master asked Donna while taking another bite of the pancake.

"You have no idea," Donna groaned while watching the place the three tweens had disappeared. Something was off about Nine and she was going to find out.

**A/N: :) How'd you like it? I think Ten and Master should become like best buds after you know they get past wanting to kill each other. It could be a Bromance! AnyWHO who would like to do the next Disclaimer?**

**The(little)Master: OOOH! ME ME ME! **

**But you've done it like, every single time. **

**The(little)Master: awwww…**

**Ten: Could I do it? **

**Sure!**

**Ten: *takes deep breath to begin***

**Everyone but Ten: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! **

**Ten: D: Th-that's just messed up!**

**AnyWHO Review!**


	21. Time Lord kiddos part 6

**Chapter**

**A/N: For the person who suggested Food fights! :) Another TIME LORD KIDDOS BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING THEM AND PEOPLE LOVE READING THEM!**

**Last time, on Time Lord kiddos!**

_Nine raced into the room and then literally threw Jack out where Rose had a rope ready. She easily captured the Captain and tripped him before looking up at Nine. _

_"David'sgoingtokillChwistophewbecausehe'smovinginonWose!" Eleven shouted all in one breath_

_"That was close buddy," The Radieren told Jack while shaking a finger. "No breaking the fourth wall." _

_"I will have my revenge!" Ten declared as The Master calmly cut some more pancake and took another bite._

_

(Dun dun dun DUN DUN DUN! *Cool music and then logo thingy*)

Ten glared at the wall. He was still handcuffed and it had been at least two hours. Suddenly he got an idea. As he took out his sonic, his grin got wider. Quickly he turned it to the right setting and pressed the button. The handcuffs unclicked and he was now free! While restraining a loud shout of joy Ten walked out of the room, a happy smile across his face and his sonic back in his coat pocket. Now to deal with the Master.

***Break line!***

Nine glared at Jack as they climbed on top of the book cases once again.

"W**_hy_** wo**_ul_**d you e**_ve_**n th**_i_**nk ab**_ou_**t go**_in_**g to**_ Do_**nna," Nine growled a scowl across his face.

"Because it would've been hilarious!" Jack stated and looked at Rose for help. Sadly for him, she was on Nines side.

"He's right Nine, the viewer's would've loved it!" The Radieren stated while appearing with a pop. "Besides, with Eleven sleeping and Ten being in a time out you're the new favorite!"

The three tweens looked at her, shock in their eyes.

"Elevens everyone's favorite?!" Jack asked completely and utterly confused. "Why not me?"

"Because you're not a Doctor," The Radieren stated while shaking her head. "But… I can help you get Donna."

"Oh yeah let's go!" Jack fist pumped as the Radieren snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared then reappeared on the ground. "See ya!"

With that, Jack and The Radieren raced out of the room, Nine and Rose hurriedly climbing down the bookshelves, screaming at them to stop. This would be interesting.

****Break line!****

"Um, Master I think you've had enough pancakes," Donna stated while crossing her arms. The small boy had devoured almost all the pancakes. Which was a lot considering The Radieren would make more appear whenever they ran out. The small alien had appeared five times already for refills.

"Okay," The Master shrugged and slipped from his seat. At that moment Ten raced into the room.

"Master!" He shouted and raced forward, arms outstretched in front of him and murder in his eyes. The Master let out a shriek as The Doctor tackled him. Then, to make things worse, Jack and The Radieren raced into the room.

"Nine's voice is changing!" They both shouted at the same time and then got tripped by the fighting eight year olds. Donna stared at the ensuing chaos and silently cursed Allison for writing it.

"Okay people break it up!" Donna shouted as Jack, The Master and Ten rolled on the ground fighting. The Radieren had disappeared to leave Donna with sorting it all out. Suddenly The Master popped out of the fight, grabbed a pancake and threw it at Ten. There was a loud splat as the newly found weapon hit its target. Donna's mouth dropped open as she watched, now entertained with the fighting children. Slowly Ten got up and wiped the pancake from his face. He took a deep breath before glaring at The Master.

"It. Is. On!" He shouted and lunged towards all the food on the kitchen counters.

"Food fight!" Jack declared and took no time to jump in on the fun. The Radieren had of course made all the dangerous kitchen utensils disappear. Donna crouched in the corner, trying not to get hit by flying pancakes but also trying to watch the show. She knew it was out of character but also knew that if she tried to break it up it wouldn't end well at all. Ten threw a pancake at The Master who ducked right as Rose came into the room. There was another loud splat and silence filled the kitchen. Slowly Ten shrunk behind the counter as Rose stood there, the pancake stuck to her face. Nine raced in and saw the mess about him. He took one look at Ten and then at Rose and knew what happened.

"Here," he whispered to her and slowly peeled away the pancake. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes closed. Nine then grabbed a cup of water and took Rose's hand. "Foll**_ow _**me; let's **_get y_**our fa**_c_**e cle**_ane_**d up."

"His voice is changing," Donna whispered to herself as the two tweens left the room.

"You hit her in the face," The master stated and was received with milk being splashed all over him.

"Alright you three," Donna stated while walking up to them, hand on her hips. "Bath time."

*****Break line!*****

"This is all your guy's fault," Jack glared down at Ten and The Master who were quietly chatting like Ten hadn't been trying to kill The Master earlier this morning.

"Donna, turns out we're from different universe and that _this_ master was turned good," Ten smiled happily. "So he's not going to be killing anyone. Isn't that great!"

"Yeah," Donna nodded hear head, raising her eye brow slightly. "Keep walking, you're all still in trouble."

Ten grumbled while crossing his arms and the four continued to walk down the hall towards the bathroom, syrup, butter, milk and pancakes plastered all over their bodies. As they walked in Ten's face fell and he looked towards the ground. Nine and Rose were sitting on the counter, Nine washing off Roses face. Nine whispered something to Rose and she giggled loudly while covering her mouth.

"Left, left, left right left!" Donna declared like she was the head of a military base. Jack crossed his arms and glared at her as they headed towards the many bathtubs. Ten always found the bathroom cool. There were many doors and in each door was a room where a bathtub was and a drying space.

"I-I-I c-c-can bathe m-myself Wivew," Eleven stated while looking at the ground, blushing furiously. River smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, well if you need any help let me know sweetie," River stated and opened the door for Eleven to go inside. Quickly he scurried in and shut the door behind him.

"Alrighty boys, get in the tubs," Donna stated and the three boys walked towards separate doors that had their names on it, or in Tens case number. Ten quickly shut his door and then locked it so no one else could come in. He sighed, trying to rid his mind of Rose and Nine as he walked towards the tub.

******Break line!******

"Guys! This isn't funny," Martha shouted as she pounded her fists on the cupboard door. She had been looking for Jack when he suddenly trapped her in the cupboard. "Guys!"

*******Break line!*******

"What happened to them?" River asked while raising an eye brow and looking at Donna.

"Food fight in the kitchen," Donna sighed. "We'll get Martha to clean it up or something."

River nodded her head while looking at Rose and Nine. She then looked to where Ten had disappeared. He'd looked sad.

"There, all the pancake is gone," Nine stated, satisfied with his work. Rose looked at her lap, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks," she stated before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His eyes went wide and cheeks blushed a deep red. The moment she had leaned over to kiss him Ten had walked out, his hair wet but clean clothes on his body. He looked at Nine and Rose, his eyes wide. River's hand shot to her mouth. This was bad.

"Ten—" Donna started to say before the small little boy darted out of the room as fast as possible. The Master came out of the bathroom next, clean clothes on and wet hair just as Ten raced from the room. He looked at Rose and Nine then at the exit door before following Ten. "Oh Ten…"

"Done!" Jack declared as he walked out of the bathing room, hair dry and the same clothes on had before. They were still covered in pancake. Donna and River glared at them as Nine and Rose walked out of the room, oblivious to what just happened. "What?"

**A/N: dun dun DUUUNNN! :D Cliff HANGA! AnyWho, who wants to do the disclaimer…ten?**

**Ten:… I don't feel like it…**

**What's wrong?**

**Ten: ROSE JUST KISSED NINE! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!**

**Nine would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Nine:*Doesn't answer because he's in shock of being kissed***

**Master: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! If I did then I'd be ruling the world… I'll let you guys know when that happens. **

**AnyWHO REVIEW! :D **


	22. Time Lord kiddos part 7

**Chapter**

**A/N: :D Awww Pilut! You don't know how much your reviews make me squeal with joy! xD And thank you everyone who reviews it makes me so uberly happy!(Uber means very, awesome, good, like and stuff like that) :) AnyWho this chapter might be sad so sorry! Ten/Rose angst but Nine/Rose fluff! :D And maybe some bromance with Master/Ten :P Enjoy! And for the person who asked who was Allison from the last chapter I believe… that's me. :P A little breakage of the fourth wall there. Sorry for confusion.**

Ten raced down the TARDIS, trying to hold back the tears that blurred his vision. Slowly one slid down his cheek and he wiped it away furiously.

"Stop it," he scolded himself as he raced into his room and shut the door. "Be happy for her."

He locked his door and then moved one of the chairs in front of it, just in case Donna could break down the door. He wasn't putting anything past that woman. Slowly he walked up to his bed and crawled under. There were blankets, pillows and a small teddy bear the Radieren had given him. He'd taken it after he'd made her promise not to tell a soul. Quietly he wrapped the blanket around him and grabbed the teddy bear before snuggling into the pillows, tears slowly flowing from his eyes.

"She will eventually," he told himself quietly, trying to keep from sobbing. "She likes you eventually. It'll get better."

"Ten?" Donna's voice could be heard through the door. Instantly he shut his mouth and held his breath. He just wanted to be alone. Donna knocked on the door, a slight frown over her face. She knew how much he liked Rose and missed her. No answer from him. She sighed before trying to open the door. Locked. He was obviously in there. Donna sighed and slid down the side of the wall. How was she going to fix this.

***Break line!***

_"S-so Rose," Nine stuttered, blushing all the more as Rose grasped her hand in his. He gulped and looked to the floor. "I….I think um…"_

_"Yes?" She asked while raising her eyebrows, a soft smile on her face. _

_"I lo—umm…" Nine sighed, frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just say it? "I…. I think you're fantastic…" _

_"I think you're fantastic too," Rose smiled. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Slowly he reached a hand up and moved some hair from her face before suddenly both of them were leaning in and—_

"Earth to Nine!" Jack called while waving a hand in front of his friends face. "Stop your day dreaming we're having a meeting!"

"What? Oh, sorry," Nine said blushing a little as he looked at Jack.

"Give. Me. Details!" Jack shouted while shaking Nine only to have the teenager go back to his daydreaming. "Ugh."

****Break line!****

"Oi! Eleven," Donna called as she barged into his room. Eleven was playing on the floor with River and Amy. River glared at Donna and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" The blonde asked as Donna marched over. She suddenly grabbed Eleven, threw him over her shoulder and started to walk out with him.

"I need to borrow your kid," was all Donna stated before she left.

"I feel sorry for The Doctor sometimes," Amy sighed and River nodded her head.

*****Break line!*****

Nine stared dreamily off into space as Jack glared at him.

"Why won't you give me details about the kiss!" Jack asked while throwing his hands in the air.

"Um, Jack?" Rose questioned as she walked into the room. "What's wrong with Nine?"

"You!" Jack shouted while turning towards her. "You broke our Time lord!"

"What-me?! What did I do?" Rose asked while crossing her arms.

"You kissed him and now he's broken!" Jack glared at her while leaning against the wall angrily.

"Sorry?" Rose questioned while looking at Nine as he looked off into nothingness.

******Break line!******

"Someone open this door!" Martha shouted as she banged her fists on the cupboard door, still locked inside. "It might've been funny a couple hours ago but I'm hungry now!...please?"

*******Break line!*******

The Master looked at Tens door sadly. How could he fix this. Slowly he took out his sonic and sonic-ed the door. After five seconds the lock unclicked and The Master slowly pushed the door open, moving the chair out of the way. Quickly, once inside, he shut the door and locked it again. Then moved the chair back in front of it. Who knew what Donna could do when enraged. After thinking about what she could do he grabbed the coffee table and propped it up next to the chair, then walked over to Tens bed, soft small sobs could be heard from underneath it. The Master quietly got down on his knees and peered under the bed. It was way to dark for him to see but he guessed Ten was trying to keep from bawling his eyes out.

"Go away," Ten's voice cracked and he sniffled quietly. Slowly The Master crawled under the bed with Ten and then gave him a hug. And a hug was all Ten needed.

********Break line!********

"Sonic down this door," Donna commanded the five year old Doctor who whimpered slightly.

"Youw scawy," Eleven whispered quietly before pulling out his sonic and looking it over. He looked at the door and then back at his sonic. "It doesn't do wood."

"…what?" Donna asked her eyes wide with disbelief. "What good does that do?!"

"Oi! Don't diss the sonic," Eleven nearly growled while crossing his arms and glaring up at the woman. He glared at her for five more seconds before turning around and racing away back to River. Donna hung her head in defeat before sliding down the wall and staring at the door.

*********Break line!*********

"Well how was I supposed to know a simple peck on the check would break our Time Lord!" Rose shouted at Jack defensively.

"You could've asked him!" Jack shouted back.

"What are you two shouting at?" Eleven asked while cocking his head to the left.

"You're too young to understand," Rose and Jack stated at the same time while glaring at each other.

"Did David finally kill Chwistophew?" Eleven asked with horror. "Oh no!"

With that Eleven raced from the room, screaming for River. The two tweens looked at each other before slowly looking at Nine who was still in la la land.

"This is bad."

(No disclaimer for this one sorry!)


	23. Time lord teens! Part 1

** Chapter**

**A/N: Okay so I've had some MAJOR writers block, like seriously major writers block for this particular story :/ . So really sorry! But here it is!**

The Radieren looked at everyone and sighed slightly. The viewers were getting quite tired of them being children but didn't want them to turn back to adults just yet. There was only one thing to do. Quickly she flew to the library where Rose, Jack and Nine where. She snapped her fingers and they all slumped on the floor, suddenly unconscious. The little alien then flew into Elevens room. River had just gotten up to go get Rory some more milk. It was the perfect opportunity. She snapped her fingers and slowly Eleven fell to the floor with Amy. Rory was already asleep in the crib. She then flew to Tens room where The Master and Ten were planning a prank, completely forgetting about the kiss Rose had given Nine. She snapped her fingers for a third time that day and they started to slump forward. She could tell they were fighting sleep but alas, it overtook them with ease. That was when the transformation started.

***Break line!***

Slowly Eleven woke up. He looked around confused. Why was everything smaller than it once was? That was when it hit him. Quickly he got up and ran to the mirror, his excited face now falling.

"No…no, no, please," he whispered as he looked at himself. He was a teenager.

"ughrf," Amy groaned as she sat up. "Doctor… what's happening?"

"Ummm, everything's fine!" He smiled while giving her a thumbs up. Her mouth flew open as she looked at him.

"You're older," she stated as she sat up. She then touched her throat in surprise. "I'm older."

"Amy… what the heck?" Rory's voice came. The two turned to look at him only to see he was scrunched up in the crib. "…I think I'm stuck."

***break line!***

Ten gasped as he woke up, arms flailing all about. He turned to look at the Master who shot up off the floor. They looked at each other for five seconds before both of them cracked up laughing.

"You-you look like a teen!" The Master gasped for breath and suddenly Ten didn't find it so funny anymore.

"What!?" He shouted and raced to the mirror. His voice finally sounded normal and thankfully he didn't have to go through what Nine had to go through. But he was in fact a teen, and a very, very skinny one at that. "Well you look like a teenager too!"

The Master stopped laughing and quickly raced up to the mirror, pushing Ten out of the way.

"Well at least I've got some muscle," The Master shrugged as he pretended to flex his 'muscle.'

"Yeah right," Ten rolled his eyes. Then an idea hit him. "Hey… I wonder if everyone else got turned into teens too…"

***Break line!* **

Slowly Nine woke up with Rose's head resting on his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he glanced around for Jack who was sleeping on the floor about a foot away.

"Jack," Nine hissed and kicked him with his foot.

"Ow…" Jack stirred and slowly sat up, his face sleepy and confused. "Huh?"

There was a loud pop, causing everyone to wake up and jump in surprise.

"You got turned into teens!" The Radieren shouted happily.

"What's wrong with you!" Nine shouted back as Jack covered his ears. "Just turn us back into adults!"

The Radieren gave him a glare that would've made Donna proud.

"You should enjoy it while you can," she snarled before disappearing with a pop.

"At least your voice isn't changing right?" Rose smiled quietly. "And being a teenager is fun! No responsibility right?"

***Break line!***

"River!" Eleven shrieked as he raced from his room and towards the kitchen. "River!River!River!River!"

"Eleven?" River asked with surprise and shock as he raced into the room.

"Rory's stuck in the crib!" He shouted before taking off out of the room. Moments later he came back, a smile on his face. "Oh, and the Radieren turned us into teens."

River put down the milk and raced after Eleven into his room where Amy was currently trying to pull Rory from the crib.

"No, no, no!" Rory cried as the crib tipped and fell on its side. "…ow…"

"River!" Amy cried as she grabbed the blonde's hand and started to drag her towards the crib. "Help!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," River smiled sassily taking charge of the entire situation.

***Break line!***

"Okay so how are we going to actually do the prank?" The Master asked as they sat on the floor of the bedroom planning out millions of pranks.

"We get the Radieren to help," Ten shrugged with a smile. "Simple as that!"

"Cool…now what do we do?" Master asked with a sigh as he looked over the list of pranks. They had spent a long half hour coming up with them and now they were done.

"Uh…" Ten sighed while thinking. Both boys jumped when there was a loud pop and the Radieren appeared in front of them with a radio and two microphones.

"Ready to have some fun boys?" She asked with a smile.

***Break line!***

Nine, Rose and Jack snuck through the TARDIS, holding in giggles.

"This is going to be good!" Jack snickered and was shushed by Nine who held a bucket of water. Slowly the trio peered around the corner and saw Donna, still waiting outside of Tens room. She was asleep so this was going to be a perfect opportunity. Slowly they walked forward, Nine holding the bucket above his head. He slowly put the bucket over Donna's hand and started to pour the ice cold water out.

***Break line!***

"Will somebody just let me out!" Martha cried sadly, still locked in the cupboard. Suddenly it opened and there stood Mickey. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"Umm, I thought you'd left…" Martha whispered quietly while looking at him. He looked different.

"I did," he smiled. "It's been like five years for me."

"thank you… for you know getting me out of there," Martha smiled shyly.

"It was my pleasure."

***Break line!***

"Now this is just embarrassing," Rory sighed as Amy, River and Eleven tried to desperately pull him out of the crib. They had tied ropes to his hands and were currently tried to pull him out but it was no use. Eleven was trying not to laugh as they pulled and tugged.

"Its…not…working!" Amy cried as she pulled as hard as she could. "ugh!"

"Okay, okay stop," River sighed and they all stopped pulling. "We need a new plan."

"We could go get the Radieren?" Rory suggested quietly as he tried to wiggle free from the crib. Of course it didn't work.

"I have a name you now," The Radieren appeared surprising everyone.

***Break line!***

"Bad idea!" Rose shouted as the trio raced away from the angry and very wet Donna.

"Yeah we were completely stupid," Jack agreed as they raced around the corner.

"Donna be reasonable!" Nine shouted, desperately trying to get away from the angry mad bull.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Donna shrieked. She was past all reason now. All she wanted was revenge.

"Heeeeelllp!" The three shouted as they raced past Mickey and Martha. "Run for your lives!"

"Agh!" Martha shouted in surprise and started running with Mickey away from Donna. The red heads hair flew behind her and her eyes held death and anger. Suddenly they came back to Tens room and burst in only to hear music blaring loudly and a teenage Master and Ten dancing around to it. Quickly they shut the door as Donna rammed into it.

"What the heck!" Ten shouted as he turned the music off and glared at them. "Who's chasing you?"

"Donna," Jack snickered. "Nice dance moves by the way."

Ten's face flushed angrily and he crossed his arms.

"Get out."

***Break line!***

"You have a name?!" Eleven asked with surprise as they all gawked at the small Radieren.

"yeah, Radieren is my species name just like yours is Time lord or Human," she scoffed.

"What is it?" Rory asked with a small smile, hoping that if he was nice to her she would get him unstuck.

"Alli," The Radieren… er, Alli smiled as she tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Now let's get you unstuck shall we?"

***Break line!***

"NOOO!" Jack shrieked as Ten and The Master teamed up to beat the unwelcome visitors out of his room. "She'll kill us!"

"See this face?" The Master asked as he pointed to his face. "This is my 'I don't care' face."

"Please Ten!" Rose begged as she grabbed Tens arm and tried to pull him away from the door. Martha and Mickey had walked to the corner and watched as the teens battled.

"So… they're teens now?" Mickey asked and Martha nodded her head.

"They were kids but the Radieren turned them to teens I guess," she shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Please David we'll do anything!" Nine shouted and both the Master and Ten stopped fighting. They glanced at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Anything huh?"

**A/N: Dun, dun DUUUUUUNNA! :D How'd you like it? Give me details in the reviews! AnyWho, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ten: ME ME ME!**

**Alright, alright, go ahead.**

**Ten:*Takes deep breath to start Disclaimer***

**Master: *master opens his mouth to steal the spot light!***

**Ten: NOOO! *Takes duct tape and tapes Masters mouth shut.* I Shall say the Disclaimer!**

**Nine and Eleven: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ten: Noooo!**

**AnyWho Review!**


	24. Time Lord teens CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter**

**A/N: over 50 favorites! thanks guys and For this one it's a Time Lord Teens and…..wait for it…..wait for iiiiiiiittttt…. CHRISTMAS SPECIAAAALLLL!**

Ten smugly smiled at Jack and Nine.

"We are not doing that," Nine stated while crossing his arms, Jack nodding his head in agreement.

"Besides, you didn't even suggest for Rose to do anything!" Jack complained.

"That's because Rose is nice and we're trying to stay off her bad side," The Master smiled. "And she's attractive."

"What and we're not?" Jack asked angrily while stomping his foot a little.

"Let's not go there," Ten stated before he looked up at the ceiling. "Radieren! We need you!"

There was a loud pop and Alli the Radieren appeared with a smile on her pale white face and surprisingly a Christmas sweater. Her pure dark blue cat like eyes sparkling with joy and mischief. Un-known to everyone in the room, she had just put up Mistletoe around the entire TARDIS in the doorways and if you were caught underneath it with the opposite gender it trapped you under the green plant until you kissed. It was an evil and mischievous plan, making Alli want to laugh evilly but she refrained, not wanting to draw suspicion.

"What's with the sweater?" The Master asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" Alli took a deep breath. "**It's Christmas!**"

"Perfect," Ten smiled evilly. "I change what you two have to do! You now have to wear ugly Christmas sweaters and sing Jingle Bells in front of everyone while doing the Chicken dance."

"Yeah!" The Master agreed with a similar evil smile. "And then after you finish singing you have to give Ten and I piggy back rides!"

Ten and Master high fived with an evil laugh while Jack and Nine sighed sadly.

"We are not going to do that either!" Jack declared while raising a hand into the air.

"It's either that or you get thrown back to a very angry and wet Donna," The Master sneered while leaning against the wall. This was going to be epic.

***Break line!***

Rory looked at the giant Christmas tree that was currently in the family room. Boxes of décor laid around and the tree stood empty. The 14 year old boy sat down on the couch and sighed, still slightly embarrassed that he was stuck in a baby crib for half an hour, yet thankful the Radieren had come and helped him out while Eleven laughed his head off.

"Where are the others?" Amy asked as she sat down next to Rory, causing the boys heart to beat just a little faster.

"Um, I don't know," Rory shrugged as he looked into Amy's eyes. Amy looked into his eyes and smiled happily until suddenly Eleven plopped down on the couch in-between them.

"Well friends, what mischief should we cause today?" Eleven asked while looking at Amy and then Rory.

***Break line!***

"So Mickey, how's it been?" Martha asked as they walked through the TARDIS, happy that they found a way out of Tens room without getting Donna mad.

"Good," Mickey nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm not datin' Rose anymore. Haven't been for the past three years I believe… What about you?"

"Well," Martha began before suddenly she ran right into a clear wall. "What the heck?"

"Ummm Martha," Mickey whispered, his eyes wide and a faint blush coming across his cheeks. "We're under um… Mistletoe."

"oh…" Martha whispered while looking up at the green plant. She then smiled at Mickey before looking at the floor shyly, her hair falling slightly in front of her face. "Well um…what…what do we do?"

***Break line!***

"Donna?" Ten asked quietly while opening his door an inch. "We have a proposition for revenge as long as you promise not to kill anyone."

Donna huffed angrily while crossing her arms, her hair still dripping wet.

"Get along with it then Space-boy!" She snarled while glaring at the teen, barely noticing he was older.

"It's Space-Man," Ten deadpanned before explaining to her the plan. As he explained her glare was replaced with an evil smile.

"I agree," She smirked. "On one condition."

"What's that?" The Master asked worriedly as Donna smirked at them evilly. Something bad was going to happen to them. Ten just knew it.

***Break line!***

Eleven held back snickers as the trio approached a relaxing River. Somehow they had found real snow and now had some of it in a metal bucket.

"Oi, River!" Amy smirked, her accent running thicker than usual. "Catch."

With that Eleven dumped the snow over River and the three took off as fast as they could, laughing the entire way. They raced through a door way and were quite surprised when Eleven raced past them and they hit a clear wall.

"oooo," Eleven whispered, hand slightly pointing above Amy and Rory. "Mistletoe…"

***Break line!***

Mickey slowly reached down and tucked some of Martha's hair out of her face before cupping her face in his hands and leaning in to a kiss. Martha shut her eyes as their lips softly touched, electricity shooting through her and butterflies started a mini war in her stomach. Finally after what seemed like ages they broke apart and stepped away from the Mistletoe.

"Mickey…" Martha whispered and shyly he looked at her.

"Yes Martha?"

"In answer to your question…" she began before giggling slightly. "Yes, I'm doing good… I'm doing very, very good."

***Break line!***

The Master smirked with Ten as they led their victims to the family room.

"Oh hey guys!" Martha beamed at them as she held Mickeys hand. "I'd watch out for the Mistletoe…"

With that they dreamily walked into the family room, passing Amy, Rory and Eleven. Rory was leaning against the wall, face a bright shade of red. Amy was smirking at Rory and Eleven was standing five steps away from them, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Come on, just kiss her already!" Eleven cried, causing Rory's face to flush further. "You can't escape until you do!"

Rory gulped before turning to Amy and slowly leaning in. Amy suddenly grabbed him by the head and pressed their faces together firmly, their lips touching. They stayed like this for about twenty seconds before Eleven made a sound of disgust.

"You can stop snogging now you know," he stated but they didn't stop. "Hello?"

"Just leave em' be," Nine advised as they walked past the kissing couple and into the family room. Eleven followed them, not noticing the looks of dread on Nine's and Jacks faces.

"Okay boys," Donna smiled as they sat on the couch. "Radieren, hit it!"

The music started playing and the boys started dancing while quietly singing along with the song. Elevens mouth shot open in surprise as the others laughed.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked, generally concerned about the health for his former self and friend.

"Um…" The Master began to think. It would take too long to explain and would probably confuse him so he went with the first thing that popped into his mind. "It was a dare."

And that was when the evil little Radieren got an idea. An evil idea at that. Slowly, the idea grew, and grew and grew until it was all she could think about doing. She held back an evil laugh and disappeared from the room as the song ended.

"Piggy back time!" The Master shouted and jumped onto Jacks back.

"Oi! Me first," Donna smirked and got onto Nines back.

"You guys are crazy," Eleven stated and walked away from the room, chuckling to himself slightly. Christmas was a weird and odd time of the year. But at least no major huge disaster had happened…yet.

**A/N: :D What did ya think? Please tell me! :P And Sunfuzzies, Alli the Radieren is about waist high with black hair that goes down to her back. She has pure blue cat like eyes and tiny sharp teeth. She looks human other than that and her head is more like an upside down egg than round. :)**

**Ten quietly snuck out of his room and down the TARDIS hall. It was around 5 am and no one, not even The Master could steal this away from him. Slowly he walked into the Disclaimer room, a smile on his lips. Quietly he walked up to the stage and took a deep breath. **

**"I do not own any of the Characters," he whispered and sighed in satisfaction. He'd done it. No one had been there to witness it but yes… he'd finally done it. **

**(How did you like my Disclaimer?! Thanks to my sister for helping me with the idea!) Anywho REVIEW!**


	25. Mistletoe can be cruel

**Chapter**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long, but my excuse was it was Christmas, so there. And for this one…so…much…Mistletoe…*Shudders but then looks at the characters with an evil grin.* Enjoy!**

**WARNING: There will be lots of kissing in this 'episode.'….. you have been warned! }:) **

The Radieren smiled evilly as she watched everyone decorate the tree. Things were going perfectly with the plan.

"A little to the left," The Master stated as he looked up at Ten who was standing on a tall latter and trying to place the star on the top. "No, more right."

"Just shut-up!" Ten shouted down at him and finally got the star on. Quickly he climbed down and everyone smiled in satisfaction. The tree looked amazing. The ornaments were red and gold and somehow they'd managed to put fake snow on the branches which sparkled in the tiny little gold lights.

"Alright, time for bed," Donna yawned and started to walk out of the door. "Ten, Master come on."

The two fifteen year old boys glanced at each other with a bemused look.

"No," they both stated and then sat down on the couch. River raised an eyebrow and motioned for her 'children' to go to bed, which they did because they were all tired and didn't want to be caught in the middle of the war that was about to ensue. Donna glared at them before slowly she started to walk forward.

"Go to bed," she stated again, this time in a low growl.

"Why do we have to go to bed when Nine gets to stay up?" The Master complained as he pointed to Nine who was walking out of the room with Rose.

"And we believe we're old enough to decide how late we stay up," Ten declared with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Get in your room now or else," Donna threatened.

"Make us."

***Break line!***

"I wonder if we'll get presents…" Amy stated quietly as the four of them made their way to their room.

"Oh! I hope I get a fez and another bow—" Eleven was saying before he and River ran right into a break wall.

"Oooooo," Rory and Amy whispered while pointing at them. Slowly Eleven looked up to see Mistletoe. His mouth shot open and face flushed.

"Alright sweetie," River smiled mischievously.

"But-but you're so much older than me," Eleven whispered as he backed up against the wall.

"I can fix that," Alli the Radieren appeared with a pop and mischievous smile across her face. This was going to be good.

***Break line!***

Mickey and Martha wondered the halls of the TARDIS quietly, both of them not quite sure what to say. Martha took a glance at Mickey just as he was doing the same. Both of them quickly looked away, a small blush coming across their faces. Martha's hands swung by her side and slowly she grazed Mickeys hand, a small shock traveled through her body. Quickly both of them moved their hands away. And of course, that was when they ran into a clear wall. Slowly, they both looked up to see Mistletoe once again hanging above their heads.

***Break line!***

Nine and Rose slowly walked to the library, hoping to find Jack there, yet both hoping he had went to bed so they could be alone together. Rose smiled at Nine who happily smiled back. She loved the way his ears seemed to stick out more when he smiled and how his entire face lit up. Quietly Nine cleared his throat and looked away.

"So Rose," he began, a small blush coming over his face. Her heart beat fast as she looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked, excitement in her eyes.

"I was just thinking um…" he paused again, mentally screaming at himself. Just pluck up the bloody nerve and tell her you like her! He was about to begin again when suddenly they both ran into an invisible wall. They looked around completely confused before realization dawned on them.

"We're under the Mistletoe…"

***Break line!***

"NO!" Ten shouted as Donna held him football style and angrily wrapped The Master up with garland using it as if it was a rope. Quickly she tripped Master onto the floor and then began to drag him out while carrying Ten who was kicking his legs, trying to get free. Who knew Donna had such a firm grip. "Master! Save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" The Master cried dramatically while biting at the garland trying to break free. The Master was being dragged about five feet behind Donna who had a large scowl on her face. None of them were paying attention to what was hanging in the doorways.

"How are you even carrying us?!" Ten cried while trying to wiggle free from the evil red heads grasp. "We're fifteen!"

"Yeah, well you're still scrawny!" Donna growled, causing Ten to stop fighting. He glared daggers at her.

"That's not nice," he muttered while looking down.

"You're going to bed—" Donna began to growl before she rammed herself and Tens head into a clear wall.

"Ooow!" Ten complained as he glared daggers up at Donna. "What was that…for?"

Slowly Donna looked up to see what Ten was staring at. Mistletoe. She was caught under the mistletoe with a teen age Ten. Quickly she looked back at him to see he was at least ten shades whiter and The Master was laughing his head off. This was bad for them. Very bad indeed.

***Break line!***

Alli the Radieren smiled at River who slowly slumped up against the wall and slowly changed into a teenager in front of Amy, Rory and Elevens eyes.

"There, now you can snog her all you want!" Alli stated happily as she looked at a shock and very embarrassed Eleven. "Now, there are most likely other people stuck under the Mistletoe since I placed them in every corridor so no one could possibly walk through the TARDIS without getting caught so I'll leave you too it! She'll wake up soon and she's around 14, Tootles!"

With that The Radieren vanished with a pop.

"We'll leave ya be," Rory smiled as he and Amy walked the other way, both of them hoping to get caught in the Mistletoe.

"Well…" Eleven whispered to himself as he looked around nervously. "This will be interesting."

***Break line!***

Rose's heart beat faster and faster as she stared up at Nine, a light blush across both of their faces.

"So I guess we have to…" Nine trailed off, not finding the need to finish his sentence. Slowly Rose leaned towards her, his eyes closing. Rose shut her eyes and puckered out her lips slightly. The Doctors hearts beat faster than they ever had before and suddenly both of their lips were touching. To say it was amazing would be a huge understatement. Rose draped her hands around his neck and he gently pulled her closer, his hands resting on his sides. Jack watched them with an amused glint in his eyes. He would interrupt them and then tease them but for now, he let them enjoy it.

***Break line!***

Donna put Ten down on the ground and quickly he backed up, fear in his eyes.

"No," he stated while shaking his head, ignoring The Master who was rolling on the floor laughing for now. "I am not doing it."

"Well neither am I sunshine!" Donna stated while crossing her arms.

"Aw come on , you have to!" The Master stated while looking at them mischievously. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

Ten and Donna glared at him.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Ten stated and sat down on the ground pulling out some cards. "Wanna play Go Fish?"

***Break line!***

Slowly, but happily Martha walked down the hallways. Mickey and her had been caught under the Mistletoe five times before they reached Mickey's room where he retired for the night. She sighed dreamily as she got to her room and went inside. Christmas was now officially her favorite time of the year.

***Break line!***

Slowly River woke up and instantly noted something about her was different. She felt smaller for one thing but also a little more… alive if that made sense. Quietly she looked up to see a very red Eleven.

"H-hi," he muttered as she stood up. "You're um… a teen now."

She smiled and slowly took a step forward.

"Come here sweetie," she purred before grabbed him and firmly kissing him. She smiled as she felt him practically melt. Finally she stopped and stepped out from under the mistletoe, a smirk on her face.

"Yowziers," Eleven whispered and then realized he'd said that out loud and quickly walked away, blushing furiously.

"My Doctor," River smiled before she walked to her own room. Christmas was a fine time if she did say so herself. A fine time in deed.

***Break line!***

"Oi! Get a room," Jack shouted at the two who jumped apart with surprise. Jack walked up to them, smirking and giving them his 'all knowing' look.

"How long where you standing there?" Rose asking, a blush covering her face.

"The hole time," Jack smiled mischievously.

"Let's just go to the library," Rose stated and quickly walked towards the library, Jack following. Nine stood there, a goofy smile on his face. He kissed Rose Tyler… He kissed Rose Tyler!

"Come on lover boy!" Jack called snapping Nine out of his thoughts. Quickly he followed them to the library, the smile still across his face. He kissed Rose Tyler.

***Break line!***

"Three of hearts?" Donna asked as she looked at her cards.

"Hmmm, Go fish," Ten smiled and Donna sighed quietly while taking another card. Ten looked through his cards and glanced up at Donna. "Do you have any two of hearts?"

"Go fish," she stated and Ten grabbed another card. "Ace of Diamonds?"

"Here," Ten sighed and handed her one of the cards. She smiled triumphantly and added the card to her pile of matches. "Three of hearts?"

"Didn't I just ask you that?" Donna asked while thinking.

"No," Ten stated looking her in the eyes. "Do you have a three of hearts?"

"Here," Donna sighed and handed him the three of hearts and Ten held back a giggle. Women could be fooled so easily.

"You guys are so boring!" The Master complained, still tied up in garland. Turns out his teeth weren't strong enough to break it. "Just kiss already so we can get back to fighting!"

Donna rolled her eyes and they continued to play until suddenly Ten got an idea.

"Donna," he whispered while standing up, mind working furiously. "I have an idea on how to escape without actually kissing."

"What?!" Donna shouted happily as she too stood up. Ten smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little silver candy thing.

"Here's a kiss," he stated and he handed the candy to her. Donna grabbed it and looked it over. It was the chocolate candy called kiss. The Mistletoe disappeared as did the invisible walls.

"That's was hilarouse!" The Radieren shouted as she popped next to them laughing her head off. "Good thinking!"

"Thanks!" Ten smiled happily. "Now, where were we?"

*Break line!*

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Ten shouted as he was dragged towards his room again with The Master. The Radieren smiled. Her Christmas plan had worked. Almost everyone had been stuck under the Mistletoe. Merry Christmas Everyone… and a happy new year.

**A/: Weeelllll? Whadya think? :) I know, mostly about Mistletoe but I couldn't really think of anything else Soooo… yeah. Alrighty then who wants to do the Disclaimer? Ten?**

**Ten: Nope! I already did it!**

**Ummm no you didn't…**

**Ten: Yes I did! Last episode, I went late at night into the Disclaimer room and said the disclaimer while no one was watching!**

**Nine: Suuuurrreee.**

**Rrriiiiiggght…**

**Master: I FINALLY OWN ALL OF YOU! MWHAHAHAHAHA!...**

**Master, that's not how it goes…**

**Nine: *Sighs* I'll do it! We don't' own any of the characters.**

**AnyWho Review!**


	26. Truth or Dare and pranks

**Chapter:**

**A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I will not make anyone who is a male kiss another male. It is, in my opinion, disgusting. Again, this is MY OPINION and if you would like to read that stuff then this isn't the story for you to read. :) AnyWho, I wanna thank Pilut, Sunfuzzies and THEPONDFOREVER for being super supportive! :D I also have 99 reviews! When we get to 100 i'll write something special for ya! anyWho Enjoy! **

Ten laid in his bed completely lost to the world. He was thinking. Thinking about a very, very important matter. They had stayed teenagers for quite some time now and frankly, he was bored of it. In his head he went through many different scenarios of how he could change back or escape and none of them turned out in his favor. None of them worked and sadly most of them ended in him having to take Donna's wrath or the entire TARDIS exploded. Then again he was a teenager with an overactive imagination and he like explosions so that could've been another reason why all his plans would end that way in his mind. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. This was going to be a problem. Meanwhile The Master was sitting upside down on the couch, also lost deep in thought. But of course he wasn't thinking about escape plans or being turned into an adult again, he was thinking of something much, much more serious.

"Hey Ten?" The Master finally sighed, making up his mind. Ten had a lot of experience with this sort of subject so he thought 'what the heck why not?'

"Yes?" Ten asked lazily while looking at The Master.

"I um… I have kind of a serious question for you," The Master stated as he sat upright on the couch. Ten raised an eyebrow as he too sat up.

"Yes?" He asked, motioning for him to continue.

"Well… um, do you know if um…" The Master paused, thinking of the right words. Finally he sighed and shut his eyes. "Are potato chips related to Doritos?"

Ten stared at The Master for ten second before bursting out laughing.

"I'm serious!" The Master complained while crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh," Ten's mouth fell open forming a small O. "Ummm… I really think they aren't related but more like a Romeo and Juliet story. The potato chips are in a huge family feud with the Doritos and eventually a Dorito and potato chip are going to fall in love and then die."

"Right," The Master nodded his head. "…Thanks."

***Break line!***

"I'm booorrreeeed!" Eleven complained as Amy, Rory, River and himself sat around the living room doing nothing.

"We could play a game?" Amy suggested with a small shrug.

"Hot lava?" Eleven asked hopefully only to be replied with three groans of protest.

"We've already played that," Rory sighed as he crossed his arms thinking. "Telephone?"

"Boring," Amy sighed and flopped down on the couch. "We could watch a movie?"

"Nah, don't feel like it," River replied with a small sigh as she laid her head down in Elevens lap.

"I hate being bored…" Eleven mumbled and then got an idea. It may be breaking the rules but it was better than just sitting around here being bored. Suddenly he got up and pointed at the sky. "Allison! I demand you make us not bored anymore!"

The other three gasped in shock as the Radieren appeared shaking her head sadly.

"It's really one of the simplest rules," Alli the Radieren sighed. "No breaking the forth wall… and look what you did, you practically shattered it!"

"But I'm bored!" Eleven complained.

"Then play truth or dare!" The Radieren snapped angrily and disappeared with a loud pop. The four teens looked at each other, debating whether or not they should actually play the dangerous game.

"Eh, what the heck why not?"

***Break line!* **

Quietly Ten and The Master snuck through the TARDIS trying hard to keep the mischievous grins off of their faces. They approached the kitchen and got ready to play the part they needed to play. The Master powdered his cheeks to make them look super flushed and Ten spiked up his hair a bit more. They then grabbed the makeup in their pockets and applied it to each other's eyes, making it look like both had a black eye. They then got some red berry juice and applied it in small lines around their faces, hands and arms.

"Ready?" Ten asked with a small smile.

"Ready." The Master stated and they both stumbled into the kitchen where Martha shrieked and Donna dropped her coffee.

"Oh my gosh what happened!?" Donna shouted as she raced up to them.

"…Nine," Ten moaned and then his knees buckled out from under him and he fell to the floor gracelessly.

"_Owey_," The Master groaned as he slid against the wall to the floor, making sure that red tainted the walls. "Avenge….us…."

***Break line!***

"Okay so how does one play Truth or Dare?" Eleven asked as they all sat down in a circule.

"Well from how I played it, one person asked another person "Truth or Dare" and then the person they asked would have to either chose a Truth they had to answer truthfully or a Dare they had to do. If you didn't like the Truth you could chose a Dare and if you didn't like the Dare you could chose a truth," Rory explained and The Doctor nodded his head. "Alright who goes first?"

"I will," Amy smirked and then turned to The Doctor. "Truth or Dare?"

Eleven looked warily at Amy.

"Truth," he stated, knowing how dark and cruel Amy's mind could be at times.

"How many 'companions' have you had?"

"Uhhh," Eleven stalled while thinking. His eyes widened in horror before he looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Amy asked while leaning forward, a smirk on her face. He mumbled again, this time a little louder but still none of them could understand. "Louder!"

"Fifty three!" He finally sighed while glaring at them.

"And how many were female?" Amy asked while looking at him.

"No, no, no! You only get to ask one question, it's my turn," Eleven stated while crossing his arms. "Uh, River… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she stated while looking at him with such a smile he gulped in fear. He knew what she was capable of in the revenge area and didn't want to be on that list.

"Eat a flower," he stated and was received with a snort from Amy.

"That's the best you can do?" She asked as River shook her head smiling.

"It is not the best but I don't exactly _want_ to be on her revenge list," Eleven mumbled as The Radieren appeared with a Daisy and handed it to River.

"Eat up!" Alli smiled before disappearing again with a pop. River shrugged and then ate the flower, making a disgusted face when she chewed something crunchy.

"I think there was a lady bug on the flower," River stated.

***Break line!***

"NINE!" Donna roared as she raced from the kitchen and Martha raced towards the two boys who were laying on the floor. She lifted Tens head off the floor and then glared at him. Being a Doctor she instently knew they were fake cuts… once she got a closer look that is.

"Best. Prank. Ever!" The Master snickered as they both got off the floor.

"You just got Nine into serious trouble!" Martha scolded as she watched the boys wipe everything off. The Master and Ten looked at each other, raising an eyebrow before they suddenly surged forward and pushed Martha in a cupboard and then locked the door.

"You're in there because you'd tattle," The Master stated and both boys walked out of the room.

"Great…" Martha whispered and slumped against the wall. "Again… just great."

***Break line!***

"AAARGH!" Nine shrieked as Rose, Jack and himself raced away from a very ticked off Donna.

"What did we do this time?" Rose shouted as they raced out of the pool room and down the corridors.

"No idea!" Jack cried as they turned the corner and raced into the library. "CLIMB!"

They jumped onto the bookshelves and scurried up as fast as they could. Donna raced into the room and glared up at them. They were so dead.

***Break line!***

"Hey guys watcha doin?" The Master asked as he and Ten walked into the family room where Rory, Amy, Eleven and River were sitting.

"Truth or Dare," River responded and quickly Ten and The Master walked forward more.

"Can we play?"

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUN! :D Okay I've never played Truth or Dare before but kind of know what it is so yeah, and I tried counting The Doctors companions but I didn't know ALL of them so I just rounded up I guess lol anyway, I need you guys to suggest dares! :D And truths of course! And answers to the Truths! :D Disclaimer anyone?**

**Ten: Fine I'll prove to all of you I can do it watch! *Opens mouth***

**Radieren: *Appears with a loud pop* WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… except me… I'm made up by Allison! :D **

**Yes you are! *Beams at the little Radieren proudly!***

**Ten:… AnyWho REVIEW!**

**THAT'S MY LINE!**


	27. Truth or Dare and pranks 2

**Chapter**

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Over 100 reviews! :D Wowziers! When I first had this idea I can honestly say I only thought like one or two of you would like it. And you all remember that surprise I had? Well I'm revealing it at the end of this episode! :D Enjoy!**

"Donna be reasonable!" Nine shouted down at the angry red head who paced back and forth glaring up at them.

"Oh, you want me to be reasonable when you beat poor Ten and Master to a bloody pulp! How dare you!" Donna shrieked as Rose, Jack and Nine looked at each other.

"Umm, Donna we didn't beat them up," Jack stated while shaking his head.

"Yeah, we've been bored all day," Rose agreed while nodding her head. Donna however was still consumed by her rage and started to shake the bookshelf.

"Not good!" Rose shouted as they held on for dear life.

***Break line!***

"Okay, umm Ten, truth or dare?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Hmm… Truth," Ten stated, knowing how evil Amy could be with a dare.

"How many female companions have you had since the time war?" Amy asked and watched as Ten and Eleven paled slightly.

"Well, I'm sure Eleven has had more than me since he's my future regeneration," Ten explained and then began to count. "Umm, well let's see, there's Rose, Martha and Donna so… only three."

"Ah," Amy stated, disappointed that it wasn't that many and that she couldn't tease anyone about it.

"Okay, um River," Ten stated while looking at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," River smiled sassily as she looked at ten. What was the worst he could come up with?

"Tell me something from my future," he stated while crossing his arms, a smug smile on his face.

"Spoilers," she shook her head. "Dare."

"Hmm… Kiss Eleven," he shrugged and chuckled a little when Eleven's face turned red.

"Thanks sweetie," River replied happily as she leaned over and kissed Eleven who melted in his seat, a goofy smile on his face. "Okay my turn, Eleven Truth or dare."

"T-truth," he stuttered recovering from the kiss.

"How many different girls have you kissed after the time war?"

***Break line!***

"Help!" Martha shouted as she banged her fists on the cupboard door. "Mickey are you there? Let me out!"

***Break line!***

"It wasn't us we swear!" Jack pleaded as he, Rose and Nine raced out of the library, Donna right on their heals. They raced into the kitchen and threw open one of the cupboards. Martha was surprisingly in it so they threw her out and all climbed into the cupboard before slamming the door shut and locking it from the inside.

"Donna!" Martha smiled as she came racing in. "Ten and Master are fine, it was a silly prank."

Donna stared at her before sighing loudly.

"Space-boy!" She called and walked out of the room.

"Martha is she gone?" Nine called from inside the cupboard.

"yes, she is," Martha smiled as she pulled a chair in front of the door. "Bye!"

The trio looked at each other and then unlocked the door before trying to push on it.

"She locked us in!" Rose stated in disbelief.

***Break line!***

"Um like, um two… three?" Eleven questioned his face turning red.

"Don't lie!" Ten stated while crossing his arms and Eleven glared at him.

"I've lost count!" Eleven quickly came up with an excuse and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well then, count," River stated and Eleven sighed in defeat.

"Well there was Amy—" Eleven began to say before Ten interrupted him.

"Don't forget Madame de pompadour," he stated dreamily as he rested his chin on his hand and thought about her.

"Actually Madame de pompadour kissed you, same as Rose, Martha, Donna, Astrid Peth—" Eleven started to name everyone Ten had kissed.

"Oi!" He interrupted while shaking his head angrily. "Shut up."

"Right, when you asked how many people I had kissed since the time war I assume you mean my regeneration so here is the list," Eleven glanced at River who rolled her eyes. "Amy kissed me, of course I've kissed River and… I've kissed the TARDIS when she turned into a women."

River raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"Alrighty then… Rory truth or dare?"

***Break line!***

"So since we're stuck in here what do we do?" Rose asked the two other boys as they tried to scoot as far away from each other as possible but wasn't really working. To say the least, they were all uncomfortable close to each other.

"Try to escape… hey Nine, you have your sonic right?" Jack asked hopefully and Nine looked down ashamed.

"Yeah but… it doesn't do wood," he stated quietly.

"Well that's just dandy," Jack muttered angrily.

*Break line!*

"Space-boy!" Donna shouted as she entered the family room where Ten and The Master instantly stood up.

"It was a harmless prank," The Master quickly assured her as the two started backing up. "Honest!"

"Yeah it didn't hurt anyone!" Ten agreed quickly.

"Sonics… now," Donna stated as she held her hand out. "You don't get to have them for a week."

The Master and Ten glared at her before pulling out their sonic screwdrivers and angrily handed it over to her. She smiled at them and then left the room. Grumpily they sat back down with the group.

"Okay Ten," Rory stated happily. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Ten replied.

"Go find Rose and kiss her."

**A/N: Short I know and sorry but this one isn't as great as the others :/ Anywho for the Surprise! :D So you know how you all like the Time Lord Kiddos but it's getting kind of boring?... We-ll… I'M WRITING A STORY WHERE THEY'RE ALL HUMAN TEENS AND IT'S GOING TO BE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS! :D so in other words… I'm writing a new series of Doctor Who one shots! :D The First chapter is almost done and I'll post it as a new story! :) Now who wants to do the Disclaimer? **

**Master: Now can I own all the characters?**

**Everyone: No. **

**Master: Dang… ah well I don't own any of the characters… that's just… so… so sad….**

**AnyWho Review!**


	28. TIme Kitties

**AnyWho Review!**

**Chapter**

**A/N: Sooooo this one I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out so bare with me. And sadly you'll still have to wait to see if Ten accepts the dare to kiss Rose :) I just had an idea for this one and wanted to get it done so yeah…sorry :P Oh, and Sunfuzzies…. Here's your Time Kitty's. **

The Radieren watched everyone in the family room. It was all rather peaceful. No one had tried to escape for a while and everyone was surprisingly getting along. Even Nine and Donna where getting along when usually they just tried to out-sass each other. Alli The Radieren looked at everyone and smiled to herself before vanishing with a pop. She appeared in what looked like a control room. Other Radieren's were there, eating and joking around. They were her coworkers. Quietly she walked over to one of the computers and powered it on, looking over what all the viewers were saying about the show.

"Hey Bob," she called uncertainly and said Radieren walked up to her. He was a little overweight with blue hair and black eyes.

"Yes?" He questioned while he looked at her expectantly.

"What is…Time Kitty's?" Alli asked while looking at the computer screen one of her eye brows raised.

"Google it," Bob shrugged before walking back over to the soda bar. Alli sighed before grabbing the computer mouse and opening up Google.

"Time, Kitty's," she muttered as she typed it in. She clicked enter and then pictures. "_oh_."

***Break line!***

"So like I was saying River, since no one will remember anything that happens here, you can tell me anything about my life," Ten finished his scientific explanation with a smile.

"Spoilers," she stated while shaking her head as Ten sighed and crossed his arms angrily. The Radieren watched all of them, debating on how to get her plan in action. Finally after some time she just shrugged and snapped her fingers.

"What the heck!" Nine shrieked as suddenly everyone around him turned into cute, tiny, fluffy kittens. He quietly picked up who used to be Rose but was now a lightly colored yellow kitten with big dark green eyes.

"_Meow_?" The Kitten meowed while looking around. Suddenly the small kitty's eyes went wide and she started to freak out.

"I'm a cat!" Rose shouted while looking around, but of course Nine couldn't hear her words, all he heard was frantic meowing. "Doctor, The Radieren turned me into a cat!...Doctor?"

Nine quietly placed Rose down back on the couch, his eyes wide.

"Um… Rose, I don't know if you can understand me but I'm going to go get the Radieren," Nine stated before he quickly got off the couch and ran from the room, shouting The Radieren's name.

"What the bloody heck!" Jack shouted as he got into his four paws and looked around. His fur was mostly black, an occasional brown streak in it. "I'm a Kitten!"

"We're all kittens," Ten meowed as he jumped up onto the couch.

"Oh my gosh," Rose whispered when she looked at him. "You are adorable."

"Excuse me!" Ten asked while raising his little kitty eyebrow. "I am not adorable, if anything I'm handsome with amazing hair…fur…"

"Oi! Space-cat," Donna stated as she too joined the group on the couch. Her fur was a dark red. "Rose is right. You're adorable."

Ten glared at them. He was by far the cutest of them all. He was just so adorable words cannot describe it so I'll leave it to your imagination.

"Is that Ten?" Amy asked as she and Rory jumped up onto the couch. She gasped when everyone nodded their kitty heads. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"Stop it!" Ten whined while sitting down and glaring at them but much to his dismay all he got in reply were a bunch of "aws."

"Well, this is awkward," The Master stated as he too jumped onto the couch. He gasped and looked closer at Ten. "Awww—"

"Shut up!" Ten growled a tiny little kitty growl.

"Awww," The Radieren appeared with a loud pop. "You're all so cute but… AAW! Ten you're adorable!"

Ten gave an exasperated sigh before giving up with trying to convince everyone he was not adorable.

"Alli, why did you turn us into…cats?" He asked while looking up at her.

"Well there's this one viewer that's really supportive and she leaves comments on like every chapter and in like every comment she mentioned this thing called Time Kitty's which I had no idea what it was so I Googled it and well apparently it's when you guys are kittens… so to thank her I turned you all into kittys," The Radieren explained with a smile. "Don't worry, it won't last long."

"Radieren!" Nine shouted as he came back into the room. "There you are, what the heck happened!"

"I turned everyone into kittens and you have to take care of them," Alli stated with a smile like it was a completely normal thing to do. Nine stared at her for five seconds processing what she said.

"Why would you do that!" He shouted, causing the kittens to cringe slightly. Why'd he have to be so darn loud?

"Because it's funny," she stated before disappearing with a loud pop. Nine sighed and looked at all the cats.

"Thick," he whispered to himself in frustration. "Uh alright… Can anyone of you understand me?"

Slowly all the kittens nodded their head.

"Okay, since I can't tell which one of you is which I'm going to need you to step forward when I call your name," Nine began to say before The Radieren appeared again with collars.

"Each of these collars have their names on it, when you figure out which one is which put the correct collar on them, bye!" She smiled before disappearing leaving him with the tiny animal collars.

"Okay… Rose?" He stated while looking at them. The light yellow haired kitten walked forward. Nine thought she looked absolutely adorable but didn't say anything. Instead he put the collar on her and placed her on the floor. "Stay there. Jack?"

Jack stepped forward and he put the collar on and then set him on the floor. They continued to do this until everyone had a collar and was on the floor.

"Right…" Nine stated while looking at them. "Now what?"

**A/N: :D WELL?! :D Sunfuzzies how'd you like it? :P I really wasn't sure what you meant by Time Kitty's but I Googled it and clicked pictures and this is kinda what came up so I went with it! You've just been mentioning Time Kitty's like so super much so I thought "what the heck!" lol anyWho who wants to do the Disclaimer?... Ten?**

**Ten: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Everyone gasped as they looked at Ten who was breathing heavily. **

**"you… you did it," The Master whispered as realization entered Tens eyes. **

**"I…I did it," he whispered to himself as everyone stared in pure awe and shock. **

**"You did it!" River shouted happily as everyone erupted into cheers. Ten jumped off the stage into their arms and they held him high above their heads. **

**"I DID IT!" He shouted doing a fist pump! "YEES!" **

**"TEN WAKE UP!" The Master shouted as Ten jumped from his bed. His face fell when he realized it was only a dream. But the day was still new! He could—**

**Master: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ten: dang it. **

**AnyWho Review!**


	29. Not an update!

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update and I haven't updated in forever but i'm really really sick and my mum as pneumonia so I won't be updating frequently :/ sorry! Also I am running out of ideas for this story so if you could suggest some that'd be great! :) **


End file.
